


What makes you different, makes you dangerous.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Divergent!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una delle prime cose che insegnavano ai bambini quando cominciavano ad andare a scuola era che la loro società era nata dalle ceneri di quella precedente, completamente distrutta dalla guerra. Le fazioni erano state create per dare ad ogni individuo un ruolo all’interno della società e, per evitare che si scatenassero altre guerre, ogni fazione era stata fondata con un’idea portante sul perché si fosse arrivati a tanto: gli Intrepidi attribuivano la guerra alla paura, gli Eruditi all’ignoranza, i Canditi alle bugie, gli Abneganti all’egoismo e i Pacifici alla cattiveria, per questo professavano rispettivamente coraggio, intelligenza, onestà, altruismo e gentilezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What makes you different, makes you dangerous.

 

 **I**  
_**I just wanna be by your side, here’s hoping we collide.**_

  
« Chi vuole saltare per primo? »  
Zayn chiuse istintivamente gli occhi a quella domanda. Come potevano farli saltare di nuovo quando, appena un paio di minuti prima, li avevano obbligati a saltare giù da un treno in corsa che aveva a malapena rallentato? Sapeva che la fazione degli Intrepidi fosse quella riservata ai coraggiosi, ma non gli aveva davvero mai considerati così spericolati come in quell’istante. _Forse avrei fatto meglio a scegliere un’altra fazione_ , pensò. Ma quale avrebbe dovuto scegliere? Quella dei gentili Pacifici, quella degli altruisti Abneganti o quella dei sinceri Candidi? Oppure avrebbe dovuto restare tra gli intelligenti Eruditi, sua fazione d’origine?  
Mentre rifletteva, sentì lo scalpiccio di numerosi piedi sulla ghiaia e poi una mano si poggiò sulla sua spalla. Sollevò le palpebre, trovando al proprio fianco l’Intrepido che si era identificato come Louis appena prima di chiedere chi volesse essere il primo a saltare. Aveva un paio di iridi azzurre che sembravano in grado di scavarti dentro, fino alla parte più interna dell’animo.  
« Complimenti per il coraggio » gli disse « Sei il primo della fila ».  
« Co-cosa?! » balbettò Zayn. Si voltò e vide il resto degli iniziati a diversi passi di distanza.  
« Sei il primo a saltare, forza » e gli diede una leggera spinta verso il cornicione del tetto su cui si trovavano.  
Ingoiò a vuoto. Mosse un paio di passi in avanti e si sporse oltre il bordo per guardare giù. C’era un buco nel tetto di un palazzo, diversi metri più in basso, ed il fondo non era altro che un’immensa macchia nera. La faccenda non prometteva bene. Non voleva saltare, non per primo almeno, ma doveva farlo a meno che non volesse finire nella fazione che tutti temevano almeno un po’, ovvero quella di coloro che non avevano trovato posto nelle altre, quella degli Esclusi. Zayn sapeva bene come quelli vivessero di stenti per le strade della città e negli edifici ormai da tempo abbandonati.  
« Cosa c’è sul fondo? » domandò qualcuno alle sue spalle.  
« Saltate e lo scoprirete » rispose Louis.  
Costretto ad affrontare quel passo, il moro si arrampicò sul cornicione. Con i piedi sul bordo e gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso – li sentiva sulla schiena, sembravano tanti coltelli affilati pronti a farsi spazio nella sua carne – guardò ancora una volta verso il basso. Poi prese un respiro profondo e saltò verso l’ignoto, che lo stava attendendo a braccia aperte. Avrebbe voluto urlare per attenuare il vuoto allo stomaco, ma non ne fu in grado. L’aria gli sferzava il corpo, mentre la forza di gravità continuava a farlo precipitare verso il basso. Sarebbe arrivato a quello che c’era sul fondo, la sua caduta non poteva durare per sempre.  
Atterrò su qualcosa di morbido e molle, che lo fece rimbalzare fluidamente per un paio di volte. Solo quando aprì gli occhi e tastò con le mani intorno a sé realizzò di trovarsi su una rete elastica. La testa di qualche curioso futuro iniziato – così si chiamavano coloro che avevano appena effettuato la Scelta – sbucava dal cornicione da cui lui aveva saltato, ma non se ne preoccupò più di tanto, perché tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno era riprendere fiato.  
La sua idea venne però mandata in fumo dall’abbassarsi delle maglie della rete in un punto poco distante. Si ritrovò a rotolare in quella direzione, fino a quando un paio di larghe mani non lo fermarono. Lasciò che quelle lo prendessero per i fianchi e che lo tirassero giù, mettendolo in piedi sul pavimento. Solo a quel punto si permise il lusso di guardare verso il proprietario – perché era di certo un uomo, una donna non sarebbe mai riuscita a sollevarlo in quel maniera – delle mani che lo avevano appena aiutato. Accennò un sorriso quando riconobbe nel viso che gli stava dinanzi dei lineamenti famigliari.  
« Ciao, Liam » sussurrò appena.  
Sfortunatamente, il vedere un volto famigliare non venne accolto alla stessa maniera da parte di chi gli stava davanti. Zayn restò inizialmente stupito di fronte allo sguardo freddo e pieno di rimprovero, ma gli bastò un attimo per comprenderne a pieno la ragione: non aveva minimamente dato ascolto al suo consiglio.

 

* * *

 

 _Zayn aprì gli occhi, con le mani sudate ed il fiato corto. Il cuore rullava nel petto in maniera talmente forte che si meravigliò del fatto che potesse andare a quella velocità senza causargli alcun tipo di danno. Era ancora sulla poltrona grigia dallo schienale reclinabile, quella su cui Liam, uno degli incaricati per la fazione degli Intrepidi a svolgere i test attitudinali, l’aveva fatto accomodare. Istintivamente, si voltò verso destra, trovando il ragazzo ancora sullo sgabello. Il suo sguardo era fisso sul monitor che aveva di fronte ed una mano gli copriva la bocca. I tratti non coperti del viso delineavano un’espressione di stupore, mista a paura e a shock._  
_« Qualcosa non va? » chiese Zayn._  
_Di fronte a quella domanda, Liam si riscosse e staccò velocemente gli elettrodi dalla sua fronte e da quella del moro. Prese poi un respiro profondo. « L’esito del tuo test è_ inconcludente _»._  
_« Cosa?! »_  
_« L’esito del tuo test è inconcludente » ripeté Liam._  
_« Ma non è possibile! » Zayn saltò giù dalla poltrona, incredulo di fronte a quello che l’altro gli stava dicendo « Cosa vorrebbe dire che è inconcludente? Il test dovrebbe dirci quale delle cinque fazioni scegliere, non risultare inconcludente! »_  
_Il castano si alzò in piedi a sua volta e lo prese per un polso, avvicinandolo il più possibile a sé. « Ascoltami bene » sussurrò « Perché te lo spiegherò solo una volta: il test risulta inconcludente perché tu – gli puntò con forza un dito contro il petto, esercitando pressione – sei risultato adatto a più di una fazione: Eruditi, Intrepidi e Candidi »._  
_« Mi stai prendendo in giro, non può essere » borbottò Zayn._  
_« No, Zayn. Non ti sto prendendo in giro » cercò di rassicurarlo « Tu sei quello che la nostra società chiama_ Divergente _. La Divergenza è una cosa rara ed estremamente pericolosa: non puoi essere inquadrato all’interno di una sola fazione, quindi non puoi essere controllato come avviene con tutti gli altri che invece risultano idonei ad una e una sola fazione. La società dà la caccia ai Divergenti, Zayn, proprio perché impossibili da inquadrare e di conseguenza pericolosi. Questo è un segreto che porterai con te per sempre e non dovrai farne mai parola con nessuno. Essendo Divergente, potresti rischiare la vita »._  
_Il ragazzo annuì. « D’accordo. Ma io domani, alla Cerimonia della Scelta, quale fazione scelgo se il mio test è inconcludente? »_  
_« Abneganti. La caratteristica principale di quella fazione, come ben sai, è il dimenticarsi di sé ed il dimenticarsi di sé è in assoluto il miglior modo per nascondere quello che sei veramente. Io inserirò manualmente “Abneganti” come risultato del test attitudinale, così non sorgerà alcun problema in caso di controlli, anche se comunque ognuno è libero di scegliere la fazione che preferisce, indipendentemente dal risultato del test »._  
_Liam gli diede le spalle e digitò qualcosa sulla tastiera, mentre Zayn si avviò verso la porta. Spinse la maniglia verso il basso e la scostò dallo stipite, prima di lanciare un’ultima occhiata verso l’Intrepido – che non si accorse di nulla – ed uscire dalla stanza._

 

* * *

  
« Ciao » disse Liam, facendo finta di non conoscerlo, seppure si ricordasse fin troppo bene il suo nome. « Come ti chiami? Essendo in una nuova fazione, puoi sceglierne uno nuovo, ma attenzione perché, una volta detto, non potrai più cambiarlo ».  
« Zayn » gli rispose, cercando di non apparire con il fiato ancora troppo trafelato dopo il salto.  
« Primo a saltare: Zayn! » urlò Liam con voce piena e gli Intrepidi dietro di lui, che erano venuti ad assistere al salto degli iniziati, esultarono in coro. « Mettiti da parte, devo dare una mano anche agli altri » gli disse poi, proprio mentre il secondo iniziato atterrava sulla rete elastica.  
Zayn si voltò e s’incamminò verso gli stessi Intrepidi che avevano appena esultato per lui. Liam lo accompagnò per un paio di passi, con una mano appoggiata sulla sua schiena.  
« Hai appena fatto l’errore più grande che potessi mai fare » sussurrò, quasi senza muovere le labbra, in modo da non destare sospetti tra gli altri e far sì che soltanto il moro potesse sentirlo.  
  
Una volta che tutti gli iniziati ebbero saltato, dal gruppo degli Intrepidi venuti ad assistere si fece avanti una donna, che raggiunse Liam e prese posto al suo fianco.  
« Sono Lauren » si presentò. « Solitamente sono di guardia alla recinzione che delimita la nostra città, ma per le prossime settimane sarò l’istruttrice degli iniziati interni. Se volete seguirmi… »  
Un piccolo gruppo di ragazzi dagli abiti neri si staccò da quello principale e seguì Lauren verso un corridoio lungo e stretto, illuminato da lampade dalla fioca luce azzurrina.  
« Beh, io sono Liam invece, e sarò il vostro istruttore. Vi indicherò la strada per i dormitori, subito dopo aver fatto un piccolo giro turistico per farvi ambientare al meglio ».  
« Tu che lavoro fai quando non alleni i trasfazione? » chiese una ragazza dagli abiti bianchi e neri, tipici dei Candidi, accanto a Zayn.  
« Sono uno dei capifazione insieme a Louis, che immagino abbiate già avuto il piacere di conoscere diversi metri più in alto » ed accennò con il mento al buco sul soffitto del palazzo al di sopra della rete.  
« Siete entrambi molto giovani per essere capifazione » constatò sempre la stessa ragazza.  
« E con questo? Credi che l’essere giovani sia sinonimo del non avere esperienza per rivestire cariche di una certa importanza all’interno di una fazione? Fidati, finirai per ricrederti se riuscirai a superare tutte le fasi dell’iniziazione e a diventare una vera Intrepida ».  
Tutti ammutolirono di fronte a quelle parole. Poi Liam si voltò e, a grandi falcate, imboccò lo stesso corridoio che Lauren e gli iniziati interni avevano percorso solo pochi minuti prima. Il gruppo dei trasfazione – ovvero coloro che avevano una fazione d’origine diversa da quella degli Intrepidi – si affrettò a seguirlo. Zayn cercò di stare al passo con gli altri il più possibile, anche se camminare alla fioca luce delle lampade non gli era di certo semplice, da sempre abituato alle ampie vetrate del quartiere degli Eruditi, dalle quali filtrava sempre una quantità infinita di luce. Svoltarono a destra, poi quattro volte a sinistra ed infine di nuovo a destra per due volte. I corridoi sembravano tutti uguali tra loro – erano scavati nella roccia e completamente spogli – e tutti, in cuor loro, speravano di imparare a distinguerli il prima possibile, per evitare di perdersi per quell’identico groviglio. Dopo l’ultima svolta a sinistra e l’apertura di una porta a spinta, si ritrovarono in un ambiente decisamente luminoso e rumoroso.  
« Questo è il Pozzo » annunciò Liam, guardando tutti e nessuno in particolare. « È qui che si svolge la maggior parte della vita degli Intrepidi. Come potete vedere voi stessi, qui potete trovare negozi, attività ricreative e tutto il resto ».  
Per un paio di minuti, i trasfazione si guardarono intorno: quello che il loro istruttore aveva appena chiamato “Pozzo” non era altro che una larga caverna sotterranea, composta da pareti irregolari che si levavano da terra per decine di metri, con il soffitto formato da larghi pannelli di vetro. Nelle pareti erano presenti molti spazi – negozi, attività ricreative e tutto il resto, proprio come aveva detto Liam – , collegati tra loro da stretti canali e gradini scavati nella pietra, privi di qualunque tipo di protezione per evitare eventuali cadute. In quel momento, era pieno di persone, tutte vestite di nero, che gridavano, parlavano e gesticolavano con grande disinvoltura, senza preoccuparsi del baccano da cui era governato il luogo.  
« Perché siete tutti così giovani qui? » fece un ragazzo biondo. Allo stesso modo degli altri, aveva subito notato l’assenza di persone anziane.  
Liam si voltò nella sua direzione, stupito: in due anni come istruttore non si era mai trovato in una situazione come quella. Di solito, i trasfazione ci mettevano più tempo ad acquistare quel grado di confidenza adatto per chiedergli qualcosa su di lui o sulla vita all’interno del quartiere.  
« Siamo una fazione che lascia libera scelta, _Rigido_ – Zayn aggrottò la fronte per un istante a quella parola, poi ricordò: spesso e volentieri, le altre fazioni indicavano gli Abneganti in quella maniera – e quando si diventa anziani, ci si trova davanti a due strade: o ci si unisce agli Esclusi o… Si passa a miglior vita. Ora seguitemi, vi mostro lo strapiombo ».  
Guidati i trasfazione verso il lato destro del Pozzo, Liam si fermò di nuovo. Lasciò il tempo necessario perché gli iniziati lo raggiungessero, poggiando i gomiti sulla ringhiera alle sue spalle. « Questo è lo strapiombo, nonché un modo sconsiderato per porre fine alla propria vita in caso decideste di saltare da qui. Serve a ricordare agli Intrepidi che esiste un limite sottile tra il coraggio e l’idiozia ».  
Molti, tra cui Zayn, si affacciarono alla ringhiera e guardarono in basso. Dopo una liscia parete a picco, diversi metri più in basso, si trovava un fiume impetuoso, le cui acque, scorrendo, producevano un rombo costante e senza fine. Ci furono un paio di borbottii riguardo quanto fosse stupido provare ad oltrepassare la ringhiera per cercare la morte in quella maniera.  
Il gruppo riprese il proprio cammino, fino a quando non giunsero ai dormitori. Questi non erano altro che una stanza con una decina di letti perfettamente allineati al muro e tra di loro, un lungo tavolo su cui si trovavano abiti neri in quantità ed una stanza più piccola nella quale si trovavano i bagni.  
« Per le prossime settimane, questa sarà la vostra casa. Dormirete qui tutti insieme, senza distinzioni di sesso » cominciò a spiegare velocemente Liam. « Sul tavolo troverete dei vestiti per voi: non sono il massimo, ma dovrete accontentarvi fino a quando non potrete comprarne di vostri con i punti-moneta della fazione. Sceglietevi un letto, degli abiti e cambiatevi velocemente, poi buttate i vostri vecchi abiti nel forno che troverete fuori da quella porta – ne indicò una piccola su un lato del dormitorio, a cui nessuno aveva ancora fatto caso – e percorrete tutto il corridoio per trovare la sala mensa. Fossi in voi mi sbrigherei, ai primi va sempre il cibo migliore ».  
Mentre gli iniziati sceglievano tra i letti disponibili, Liam uscì dalla porta a cui aveva fatto accenno. Di tutti, Zayn fu l’unico a vederlo e lo seguì fino a quando non si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Quando tornò con l’attenzione al dormitorio, i letti erano già stati quasi tutti scelti. Camminò verso quello più lontano da tutti gli altri e se ne appropriò, poggiando distrattamente sulla testiera di metallo la sua giacca da Erudito.  
« Questo è libero? »  
Alzò gli occhi e vide il ragazzo biondo, quello che prima aveva chiesto come mai non ci fossero persone anziane nella fazione, che indicava il letto accanto al suo. Annuì e l’altro gli fece un debole e timido sorriso, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso.  
« Io sono Niall, tu? » gli domandò poco dopo.  
« Zayn ».  
« Beh… Piacere di conoscerti, Zayn ».  
Il moro arricciò il naso. Negli Eruditi, Zayn non aveva mai sentito parlare bene degli Abneganti – erano anni ed anni che le due fazioni erano in lotta continua per l’amministrazione della città, lo sapeva chiunque – , per cui gli risultava un po’ difficile comportarsi come se fosse a suo agio con Niall, quando gli abiti grigi che il biondo portava non facevano altro che ricordargli tutti gli attriti che c’erano tra le loro fazioni d’origine. E sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto comportarsi in quella maniera visto che ora facevano entrambi parte degli Intrepidi, ma è difficile cambiare opinione su qualcosa quando, per tutta una vita, si è sempre stati abituati a sentire tutt’altro.  
« Piacere mio » snocciolò poi, provando a chiudere in un cassetto tutte quelle convinzioni che gli Eruditi avevano inculcato nella sua mente.  
A poca distanza di tempo l’uno dall’altro, Zayn e Niall si diressero verso il tavolo su cui c’erano i vestiti. Spulciarono un po’ tra la confusione che chi aveva già effettuato le proprie scelte aveva creato finché non trovarono qualcosa di adatto a loro, poi tornarono ai propri letti. Si cambiarono velocemente e Zayn vide con la coda dell’occhio Niall che riponeva la sua vecchia maglietta grigia da Abnegante sotto il cuscino, anziché buttarla nell’indistinto mucchio di panni ai piedi del suo letto. Comprendendo il perché di quel gesto, non disse nulla, preferendo invece imitarlo: sfilò dal naso gli occhiali da vista, simbolo d’intelligenza per la sua vecchia fazione, e li nascose sotto il proprio cuscino. A questo giro, fu Niall a vederlo e nemmeno lui disse niente, limitandosi ad accennare un altro sorriso.  
Entrambi avevano appena trovato il primo amico all’interno della nuova fazione.

 

* * *

  
La mattina seguente, la sveglia suonò molto prima di quanto i trasfazione avrebbero davvero voluto. Dopo aver indossato abiti comodi, rigorosamente di colore nero, e fatto una veloce colazione, avevano raggiunto la palestra, proprio come Liam aveva detto loro di fare la sera precedente. Avevano camminato velocemente per i lunghi ed identici corridoi, fermandosi ad ogni incrocio e valutando al meglio la direzione da prendere, e alla fine erano giunti a destinazione senza poi troppi problemi.  
Zayn era accucciato a terra e stava finendo di allacciarsi le stringhe degli anfibi, quando Liam entrò il palestra spalancando la porta. Prese posto davanti ai trasfazione, che si affrettarono ad avvicinarglisi, con le gambe leggermente divaricate, i piedi ben piantati per terra e la schiena dritta. Emanava un’aura possente, in quella posizione.  
« L’iniziazione ha una durata di dieci settimane ed è composta da due moduli » cominciò a spiegare subito, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di salutare i presenti. « Il primo è prevalentemente fisico, dove imparerete a spingere il vostro corpo fino al punto di rottura, ed il secondo è prevalentemente mentale, dove affronterete tutte le paure rinchiuse nella vostra mente. Nemmeno a dirvelo, visto che ci troviamo in palestra, che cominceremo con il modulo fisico ». Alzò un braccio, per indicare distrattamente i sacchi da pugilato appesi in un lato della stanza, ad intervalli regolari di circa un metro l’uno dall’altro. « Oggi vi farò vedere la tecnica, mentre domani proverete a combattere tra voi – qualcuno borbottò _“ma non è troppo presto?”_ , ma Liam non vi diede peso – , per cui vi consiglio di prestare attenzione se non volete farvi veramente male ».  
Spostandosi per la palestra, raggiunse il sacco da pugilato più vicino e ci si fermò davanti. Si tolse la giacca di pelle dalle spalle e la buttò a terra. Poi cominciò a spiegare le basi del combattimento corpo a corpo, iniziando dalla posizione: un piede più avanti rispetto all’altro, le ginocchia appena piegate, le braccia alte a parare il viso e le mani chiuse a pugno. Poi seguirono spiegazioni e dimostrazioni. « Ora mettetevi davanti ad uno dei sacchi e fatemi vedere quello che avete capito » disse una volta finito « Io passerò tra di voi a controllare e a correggervi lì dove sbagliate ».  
I trasfazione non se lo fecero ripetere due volte e si allinearono davanti ai sacchi da pugilato. Si misero in posizione, cercando di emulare nel migliore dei modi quello che l’istruttore aveva fatto vedere loro. Fatto questo, cominciarono a colpire i sacchi dinanzi a loro, riempiendo l’aria dei tonfi della pelle contro il cuoio e migliorando la propria tecnica di colpo in colpo. Liam cominciò a girare tra gli iniziati, osservandoli attentamente e riprendendoli quando ce n’era bisogno, alzando un gomito tenuto troppo basso oppure piegando un ginocchio tenuto troppo rigido con un leggerlo colpetto alla parte interessata.  
Arrivato alle spalle di Zayn e di Niall, si fermò molto più tempo di quanto avesse fatto con gli altri in precedenza. Li squadrò entrambi dalla testa ai piedi, riservando loro un’occhiata decisamente pragmatica e scientifica. Tutti e due stavano commettendo lo stesso errore e si ritrovò a ridacchiare pensando a quando, solo due anni prima, anche lui si era trovato nella stessa situazione.  
« State sbagliando » commentò serio, con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
I due ragazzi si fermarono, girandosi entrambi nella sua direzione.  
« Buono a sapersi » disse Zayn, infastidito. Non gli era ancora andato giù il fatto che Liam, il giorno precedente, avesse messo in discussione la sua scelta di diventare un Intrepido.  
« Siete entrambi piccoli, non avete ancora abbastanza forza… Non potete prendere a pugni qualcuno contando soltanto sulle vostre braccia, dovete sfruttare tutto il corpo ».  
« E come? » chiese Niall.  
Per rispondere alla domanda, Liam prese Zayn per le spalle e lo girò verso il sacco come se si fosse trattato di una bambola di pezza. « Basta concentrare la tensione qui » spiegò, appoggiando il palmo aperto sullo stomaco del moro, che si irrigidì « E non dimenticarsene con l’andare avanti del combattimento. Solo così riuscirete ad essere forti, anche se più piccoli rispetto al vostro avversario ».  
Niall annuì al consiglio ricevuto, mentre Zayn abbassò gli occhi verso la mano di Liam che ancora aveva addosso. Riusciva a percepire il caldo che quella sprigionava anche attraverso lo strato di stoffa nera e sottile della maglietta.  
« Prova a colpire il sacco, forza ».  
Il moro deglutì, poi si mise in posizione. La presenza del palmo dell’altro sulla sua pancia lo stava mettendo un po’ a disagio, ma cercò di non pensarci. Colpì con un pugno il sacco e quello si spostò molto più di quanto avesse mai fatto fino a quel momento e le sue nocche fecero molto meno male dopo l’impatto con il cuoio. Sorrise, felice di quel miglioramento.  
« Vedo che questo l’hai capito subito » e gli tolse la mano dal corpo, per riprendere il suo giro.  
Zayn sentì per un attimo il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene di fronte a quella frecciatina alquanto palese. Prese un respiro profondo, per evitare di reagire in modo impulsivo. Si girò, alla ricerca di Liam, che era già dall’altra parte della palestra, ad aiutare una delle poche ragazze che avevano scelto la fazione degli Intrepidi quell’anno. Lo guardò fare la stessa cosa che aveva fatto con lui poco prima, ovvero metterle una mano sulla pancia ed incitarla a colpire il sacco. Per un istante, a quella visione, ebbe l’impressione di sentire ancora la presenza delle sue dita su di sé e si toccò lo stomaco inconsapevolmente. Scosse la testa, dandosi dello stupido per essersi incantato in quella maniera – doveva allenarsi, non poteva sprecare tempo prezioso – e tornò con l’attenzione al suo sacco. Stava per colpirlo, quando notò Niall ridacchiare sotto i baffi e non gli fu difficile arrivare alla conclusione che il biondo aveva visto quello che era successo. Colto con le mani nel sacco, la pelle olivastra sugli zigomi assunse una lieve sfumatura rossastra e cominciò a sferrare al suo sacco una raffica di pugni sempre più veloci e forti, concentrandosi per mantenere la tensione tutta nella pancia.  
  
Nel pomeriggio, anche Louis li raggiunse in palestra. Si fece subito notare dai presenti per via del tono di voce decisamente alto. « Come stanno andando? » chiese a Liam, mentre gli si avvicinava.  
« Non male, considerando che hanno iniziato l’addestramento questa mattina » gli rispose.  
« Sono pronti per combattere tra loro? »  
« No, non ancora. Pensavo di farli cominciare domani ».  
« Oh, Liam, avanti… Non dirmi che non sei curioso di vederli alle prese con qualcosa che non sia un sacco da pugilato! »  
« Certo che lo sono, Louis, ma non sono ancora pronti, non hanno tecnica e se c’è l’hanno è da raffinare almeno un po’ e… »  
« Bene, allora facciamoli combattere tra loro ».  
Prima che l’altro capofazione potesse anche solo battere le palpebre una volta, Louis si era già allontanato ed aveva iniziato a gironzolare tra i trasfazione, alla ricerca per i primi due candidati al combattimento. Avrebbe potuto benissimo andargli dietro e cercare di farlo desistere dal suo intento ma, sotto sotto, anche lui era curioso di vedere come gli iniziati avrebbero reagito a quel cambio di programma.  
Le gambe di Louis si muovevano veloci, finché non si fermarono davanti a Zayn. « Primo a saltare, giusto? » domandò e il moro annuì. « Bene, allora sarai anche il primo a combattere ».  
« Ma Liam… »  
« Prima vi sfidate tra di voi, meglio è » Louis stroncò sul nascere quella protesta, zittendolo velocemente « Sul ring, forza ».  
Trascinando i piedi, Zayn raggiunse il ring. Quest’ultimo non era altro che una parte di pavimento, di sei metri per sei, rialzata di circa cinquanta centimetri rispetto al resto e di colore bianco. Ci salì sopra, mentre gli altri trasfazione e Liam si facevano più vicini. Aspettò che Louis scegliesse il suo avversario, che si rivelò essere Niall.  
« No » borbottò contrario « È l’unico con cui ho iniziato a legare da quando siamo arrivati qui, non posso combattere contro di lui ».  
Louis, agilmente, saltò sul ring a sua volta e si avvicinò a Zayn. « Oh, sì che puoi… A meno che tu non voglia unirti agli Esclusi a poco più di ventiquattro ore dalla Cerimonia della Scelta ».  
Messo così alle strette, si voltò verso Liam alla ricerca di… _Aiuto_? Nemmeno lui sapeva cosa, a dire la verità. Ma da quella parte non trovò nulla, se non delle braccia conserte, un’espressione impassibile e degli occhi castani che guardavano la scena come solo quelli di un perfetto estraneo all’intera faccenda avrebbero potuto fare.  
« Forza, combattete » ordinò loro il capofazione, prima di scendere dal ring e prendere posto accanto al collega.  
Rimasti lì sopra da soli, Niall e Zayn si guardarono per un attimo negli occhi, leggendo in quelli dell’altro la voglia inesistente di fare quello che era stato loro imposto.  
« Se combattiamo, fino a che punto dobbiamo combattere? » chiese il biondo.  
« Fino a quando uno dei due non si arrende, Rigido » rispose Liam.  
« Bene, allora mi arrendo » esclamò Zayn. Fece per scendere dal ring, ma Liam gli fu davanti in men che non si dica e gli bloccò la strada. « Ho detto che mi arrendo » ripeté.  
L’altro lo prese per il colletto della maglia e lo tirò verso il basso, costringendolo a piegare il busto in avanti. « Anche io e Louis, due anni fa, eravamo nella vostra stessa situazione ed io, proprio come stai facendo tu, non volevo farlo per paura di rovinare il legame che stava cominciando a crearsi tra di noi » sussurrò, con la bocca vicino al suo orecchio. « Dopo quella volta, se ti può consolare, siamo diventati migliori amici ».  
Zayn si liberò dalla presa di Liam sulla sua maglietta. « E se invece non dovesse succedere? »  
L’istruttore non rispose, preferendo ritornare al suo posto accanto a Louis. Facendo quella mossa aveva già rischiato troppo e già si sentiva addosso gli occhi degli altri, curiosi di conoscere quello che aveva detto al moro.  
Senza più alcuna alternativa, Zayn e Niall si misero in posizione l’uno di fronte all’altro. Girando in tondo, si studiarono a vicenda e solo quando Louis sbuffò sonoramente, per dimostrare la sua noia, cominciarono a combattere. Ci furono un paio di colpi che andarono a vuoto, un paio che vennero schivati – entrambi avevano ottimi riflessi – ed un paio che vennero parati. Approfittando di un momento in cui Niall non si stava proteggendo bene il viso con gli avambracci, Zayn riuscì a colpirlo con le nocche sullo zigomo, procurandogli un leggero taglio sulla pelle tesa, dal quale uscirono un paio di gocce di sangue. Il moro, sentendosi immediatamente in colpa per quello che aveva fatto, gli si fece vicino per vedere come stava mentre l’altro, a testa bassa, si teneva una mano sul punto colpito.  
« Scusami, Niall » farfugliò dispiaciuto « Non volevo farti male, lo sai… »  
Comportandosi in maniera non proprio leale, il biondo prese in mano la situazione e rifilò a Zayn una gomitata. Gli tirò poi un pugno nello stomaco, facendolo ripiegare su sé stesso. Al terzo colpo lo prese in piena faccia ed il moro sentì le vibrazioni dell’impatto rimbombargli in testa, prima che tutto quanto intorno a lui diventasse nero.  
  
Erano circa una ventina di minuti, sempre che la sua concezione del tempo non lo stesse ingannando, che Liam stava spiando Niall in infermeria, il quale era seduto accanto al letto in cui Zayn stava riposando da quel pomeriggio dopo il combattimento. In realtà, più che spiarlo, stava solo aspettando che il biondo si decidesse a tornare al dormitorio, in modo che lui potesse andare a trovare il moro senza essere visto. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male nel farsi vedere, ma voleva evitare che qualcuno traesse conclusioni sbagliate dal suo gesto. Scegliendo di sussurrare all’orecchio del moro davanti a tutte quelle persone, aveva finito per destare diversi sospetti riguardo la possibilità di suoi eventuali favoritismi tra gli iniziati e non voleva continuare ad alimentare quelle voci. Quando sentì la sedia su cui era seduto Niall grattare il pavimento, si nascose in una rientranza buia del muro ed attese lì finché il biondo non lo superò senza notarlo. Poi uscì dal suo nascondiglio ed entrò in infermeria.  
Ad eccezione del letto occupato da Zayn, gli altri erano tutti liberi. Prese posto sulla stessa sedia che aveva occupato Niall, incrociando distrattamente le mani in grembo. Con gli occhi seguì il profilo del moro dalla fronte al mento, passando per il naso e la bocca appena dischiusa. Il petto si alzava ed abbassava in maniera appena impercettibile e, se non fosse stato per quel particolare, avrebbe pensato di trovarsi davanti ad un corpo senza vita. Continuando ad osservarlo senza dire nulla, finì per sentirsi un po’ in colpa: se non avesse insistito nel farli combattere, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente e Zayn, in quel momento, non si sarebbe trovato in infermeria privo di sensi.  
« Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qua ».  
Liam sobbalzò, preso alla sprovvista. Nonostante sapesse a chi appartenesse quella voce, si voltò comunque nella sua direzione, trovando Louis sulla porta dell’infermeria.  
« Sono passato al Centro di Controllo, più o meno cinque minuti fa, ed il mio sguardo è caduto sul monitor collegato alla telecamera fuori da questa porta proprio mentre tu ci stavi passando davanti » gli spiegò.  
In ogni angolo della residenza degli Intrepidi era stata installata una telecamera per tenere la situazione sempre monitorata, doveva aspettarselo che qualcuno dal Centro di Controllo potesse vederlo. Anche se di certo non si aspettava che quel qualcuno fosse proprio Louis.  
« Come sta? »  
« Non lo so, ma spero bene » fece Liam. « Se solo gli avessi permesso di arrendersi quando voleva farlo… »  
« Ehi, ehi! Tu hai fatto solo quello che andava fatto! » Louis gli si accucciò davanti, poggiandogli le mani sulle ginocchia. « Prima o poi avrebbero comunque combattuto tra loro ».  
« Sì ma era troppo presto, Louis! »  
« Beh, c’è anche dire che il Rigido non si è comportato proprio nel migliore dei modi, approfittando in quella maniera del momento di maggiore vulnerabilità del suo amico ».  
« Un po’ come facesti tu, no? Il primo pugno che sei riuscito a tirarmi mi ha lasciato un livido che è durato ben due settimane! E me l’hai tirato nell’unico attimo di distrazione! »  
Louis ridacchiò. « Dubito saremmo amici se non te lo avessi tirato ».  
Liam scosse la testa. Forse l’amico aveva ragione. « Rivedo me stesso, in lui » confessò, dopo un paio di minuti più tardi.  
« Perché è piccolo e magrolino? Sono uno dei pochi che ancora ricorda cosa c’era prima di tutti questi muscoli, sai?!»  
« Sì, okay… Ma non è per quello » ribatté « Non hai notato quanto ha insistito per non combattere? Lui… _È come me_ ».  
« In che senso? »  
« Lo sai, Louis ».

 

* * *

  
Passarono due lunghi giorni, prima che Zayn ricevesse il via libera e potesse tornare ad allenarsi. Quando tornò, per sua fortuna, non si trovò nemmeno in difficoltà – gli altri si erano allenati due giorni in più di lui, del resto – , dato che Liam aveva deciso di insegnare loro a sparare piuttosto che farli combattere come i giorni precedenti.  
Li aveva portati all’esterno, sul tetto di uno degli edifici abbandonati che circondavano il quartier generale, sul quale erano installati diversi bersagli.  
« Come potete vedere voi stessi, oggi imparerete a sparare » disse, distribuendo a ciascuno una pistola. « Verrete valutati e poi, nel pomeriggio, i migliori di voi andranno con Louis alla recinzione per recuperare le provviste dalle fattorie dei Pacifici ».  
Zayn osservò l’arma che aveva in mano. « Cosa c’entra saper sparare con il coraggio? »  
Liam, un paio di iniziati più avanti, si bloccò sul posto. Poggiò le armi che non aveva ancora distribuito a terra, ad eccezione di una. S’incamminò verso il moro, caricando il colpo. Gli si fermò dinanzi, sollevò il braccio e gli puntò la canna contro la fronte. Zayn lo fissò, facendo ben trapelare dal suo sguardo che non aveva paura e che avrebbe anche potuto sparargli. L’istruttore gli tenne testa, finché qualcosa nei suoi occhi non cambiò e fu costretto ad abbassare lo sguardo, un millesimo di secondo prima di fare lo stesso con l’arma. Solo il moro vide la sua reazione e da quella comprese che doveva avere un’avversione per le armi.  
« Per rispondere alla tua domanda » il castano raccolse le restanti pistole da terra e finì di distribuirle, « È meno probabile che tu non abbia coraggio, se sai come difenderti. Ecco perché fa comodo saper sparare... Anche se potrebbe non piacerti farlo ».  
E con l’ultima frase, Zayn ebbe la conferma della sua precedente conclusione.  
Una volta che tutti furono armati, l’istruttore si posizionò di fronte ad uno dei bersagli, con le gambe divaricate, i piedi ben piantati a terra e la pistola stretta tra entrambe le mani. Poi sparò senza attendere oltre. Tutti i trasfazione guardarono il bersaglio, che dopo lo sparo, riportava un piccolo buco nero al centro del cerchio. Nonostante non gli piacesse sparare, ci sapeva fare.  
Il moro osservò il bersaglio che aveva di fronte, a diversi metri di distanza. Era un po’ intimorito dall’idea di sparare, ma doveva farlo visto che era parte dell’iniziazione. Allargò i piedi, avvolgendo le mani intorno all’impugnatura della pistola e tenendo le braccia tese, in modo che l’arma fosse più lontana possibile dal volto. Esitante, fece una lieve pressione sul grilletto, stando attento a non far partire alcun colpo, mentre altri avevano già iniziato a sparare. Poi lo premette fino in fondo, con forza. Il contraccolpo gli fece rimbalzare le mani indietro, verso il naso, ma troppo. Controllando il bersaglio, si accorse di un piccolo foro della stessa grandezza di un proiettile in un angolo. Non era poi andata così male, considerando che era la prima volta in vita sua che sparava.  
Dal canto suo, Niall finì per trovarsi decisamente più in difficoltà rispetto a Zayn: non che non sapesse farlo – premere un grilletto non era una cosa poi così difficile – , aveva solo seri problemi con i contraccolpi. Non riusciva a tenerli a bada e muoveva troppo le braccia quindi, di conseguenza, i suoi proiettili non centravano mai il suo bersaglio, finendo altrove.  
« Complimenti per la mira, Rigido » lo schernì Eric, uno degli Eruditi più odiosi che Zayn avesse mai conosciuto. « Sarai sicuramente il primo che Louis sceglierà per andare alla recinzione nel pomeriggio ».  
Il biondo si voltò nella sua direzione, lo guardò per un attimo e poi abbassò lo sguardo, ferito dal sorrisetto divertito che gli stava rivolgendo.  
Zayn sentì la rabbia montargli dentro. « Lascialo stare, Eric » borbottò, mentre prendeva la mira per il prossimo colpo.  
« Altrimenti che fai? Mi prenderai a pugni? Guarda che poi finisci di nuovo in infermeria ».  
Un paio di persone che stavano assistendo alla scena, ridacchiarono a quelle parole. Non fu difficile arrivare alla conclusione che erano gli stessi con cui Eric stava iniziando a stringere amicizia – così come non fu difficile riflettere sul fatto che, con alte probabilità, erano anche odiosi ed ignoranti come lui.  
Zayn abbassò la pistola. A grandi falcate superò Niall, che stava assistendo alla scena con la bocca spalancata, e si portò di fronte ad Eric. Nonostante avessero la stessa età, quest’ultimo era più alto dell’altro di circa una decina di centimetri. Era sempre stato più alto, fin da quando il moro ne aveva memoria. Si fissarono a vicenda, senza dire una parola. Entrambi erano armati – e se uno dei due avesse avuto uno scatto di follia avrebbe potuto sparare all’altro – , ma rimasero immobili.  
« Cosa sta succedendo qui? » Liam era fermo a qualche passo da loro con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
« Niente » mormorò Zayn. Riconosceva di essere in torto visto che era stato lui a spostarsi dal suo posto ed a rispondere alla provocazione di Eric e non voleva peggiorare le cose.  
« Allora tornate ad allenarvi, altrimenti nessuno di voi andrà alla recinzione con Louis nel pomeriggio. E cercate di tenere a bada le vostre teste calde: non vi insegniamo a combattere perché possiate uccidervi tra di voi, ricordatelo ».  
Lanciò un’altra occhiata ad Eric, il moro. Poi tornò al suo posto per riprendere l’allenamento. Avrebbe trovato il modo di fargliela pagare, prima o poi.  
  
Quella camionetta sulla quale stavano viaggiando da ormai venti minuti era la cosa in assoluto più scomoda del mondo. Era così vecchia e le ruote erano così rigide che ad ogni dissesto della strada tutte le vibrazioni si ripercuotevano sulle spine dorsali dei passeggeri.  
Zayn, dal sedile posteriore, guardò fuori dal finestrino. Dopo un’ultima serie di palazzi, cominciava finalmente a scorgersi la recinzione.  
« Quanto ci vuole ancora? » si lamentò Eric dal sedile davanti del passeggero. Insieme al moro e ad altri quattro ragazzi – che erano però iniziati interni, cioè figli di Intrepidi che avevano scelto di rimanere Intrepidi – era risultato tra i più abili a sparare e Louis li aveva voluti con sé per andare fino alla recinzione.  
« Cinque minuti, non di più » rispose il castano alla guida.  
« È così scomoda, questa cosa ».  
« Questa _cosa_ è il mezzo più comodo che abbiamo per spostarci per la città dopo il treno » gli fece notare Louis. « Immagina se dovessi farti il tragitto a piedi, dal nostro quartier generale fino a qui. E ricordati che potrebbe essere il tuo futuro lavoro, questo ».  
« Non ha senso immaginare qualcosa che non farò mai. Anche perché, onestamente, la mia iniziazione sta andando bene e non credo finirò a lavorare alla recinzione » disse Eric con tono saccente. « Probabilmente è Zayn che dovrebbe prendere in considerazione questo impiego, visti gli scarsi risultati ottenuti nel combattimento corpo a corpo. Sempre che riesca a superare l’iniziazione, ovvio ».  
« Ehi... Frena! » esclamò Louis, ancora prima che il moro potesse aprire bocca per difendersi da sé. « Dovete ancora affrontare il modulo mentale; essere scarsi nel combattimento corpo a corpo non implica l’insuccesso nell’iniziazione. Nemmeno io e Liam eravamo tanto bravi a livello fisico all’epoca della nostra iniziazione, eppure oggi siamo entrambi capifazione ».  
Ruotò di poco il volante verso destra e la camionetta uscì dalla strada battuta. Percorsi un paio di metri sull’erba fresca, la spense. Scese, intascandosi la chiave ed invitò i due iniziati con lui a fare lo stesso. Pochi instanti dopo anche la camionetta guidata da Lauren, che trasportava gli iniziati interni, li raggiunse e si fermò accanto alla loro. I quattro figli degli Intrepidi saltarono giù, già armati, e sfilarono davanti a loro senza nemmeno degnarli di un solo sguardo. Zayn li trovò odiosi quasi quanto Eric, se non di più: si credevano già arrivati solo perché facevano parte della stessa fazione dei loro genitori.  
Lauren affiancò Louis, dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla. « Sono così terribili a sparare i trasfazione di quest’anno? » scherzò.  
« Non c’è male, a dire la verità, ma ho preferito portare con me soltanto i migliori » rispose il castano.  
Sia Zayn che Eric, a quel complimento, accennarono un sorriso.  
Detto quello, i due Intrepidi s’incamminarono verso la recinzione che si trovava ad una cinquantina di metri da loro. Anche i trasfazione fecero lo stesso, rimanendo un paio di passi più indietro. Superarono una porta tagliafuoco, poi salirono quattro rampe di scalini di ferro, arrugginiti e cigolanti, a passo sostenuto – Zayn si meravigliò che non corressero su per le scale, dato che correre era una cosa che gli Intrepidi facevano per la maggior parte del loro tempo. Quando arrivarono sulla cima della recinzione, avevano quasi tutti il fiato corto. Louis e Lauren salutarono un paio di Intrepidi che erano di guardia con un debole cenno della testa, mente tutti gli iniziati studiavano il luogo in cui si trovavano guardandosi intorno.  
La recinzione, che come Zayn sapeva fin da bambino circondava tutta la città, si perdeva oltre l’orizzonte. Anche da lì sopra vederla tutta – o almeno in buona parte – era qualcosa di impossibile. Alle sue spalle c’era la città; ai suoi piedi niente di niente per almeno mezzo chilometro, ad eccezione di una piccola strada sterrata.  
« Cosa c'è oltre la recinzione? » chiese Zayn.  
« Le fattorie dei Pacifici » rispose una ragazza degli iniziati interni, con un caschetto biondo platino pari al mento.  
« E aldilà di quelle? »  
« Chi non si è mai ripreso dalla guerra. Da ex Erudito dovresti saperlo » gli disse Eric.  
Il moro annuì. Una delle prime cose che insegnavano ai bambini quando cominciavano ad andare a scuola era che la loro società era nata dalle ceneri di quella precedente, completamente distrutta dalla guerra. Le fazioni erano state create per dare ad ogni individuo un ruolo all’interno della società e, per evitare che si scatenassero altre guerre, ogni fazione era stata fondata con un’idea portante sul perché si fosse arrivati a tanto: gli Intrepidi attribuivano la guerra alla paura, gli Eruditi all’ignoranza, i Canditi alle bugie, gli Abneganti all’egoismo e i Pacifici alla cattiveria, per questo professavano rispettivamente coraggio, intelligenza, onestà, altruismo e gentilezza.  
Non ci volle molto prima che il gruppo si accorgesse del grosso camion che stava percorrendo la strada sterrata in direzione della recinzione. Louis, con un cenno della mano, invitò gli altri a seguirlo. Percorsero la stessa strada di poco prima al contrario, solo che invece di uscire dalla porta da cui erano entrati, uscirono dalla parte opposta, al di là della recinzione che delimitava la città, non senza che Zayn rischiasse di rompersi l’osso del collo per via di uno scivolone dovuto alla fretta lungo le scale.  
Il camion si fermò a pochi metri da loro. Venne spento e da esso saltarono giù due ragazzi, più o meno della stessa età di Louis. Indossavano entrambi vestiti colorati, tipici della fazione dei Pacifici. Dei due, il primo ad avvicinarsi al gruppo di Intrepidi fu quello che era alla guida. Alto, con le gambe lunghe e dei ricci castani lunghi fino alle spalle a contornargli il viso, si muoveva con leggiadria, dando quasi l’impressione di non toccare nemmeno per terra ad ogni passo che faceva. Le sue labbra rosa si aprirono in un sorriso gentile, rivelando due file di denti dritti e bianchi mano a mano che si faceva più vicino.  
« Ciao » salutò.  
« Ciao, Harry » rispose Louis. Zayn si accorse subito di come gli occhi azzurri del castano indugiarono a lungo sul viso luminoso del Pacifico che avevano di fronte. « Bello carico il camion a questo giro, eh? »  
« Già » commentò Harry. « Quelli del Mercato hanno fatto ordini numerosi ».  
Lauren tossicchiò. « Credo sia meglio sbrigarci. Prima attraversiamo il quartiere degli Esclusi finché è ancora giorno, meglio è ».  
« Dobbiamo attraversare il quartiere degli Esclusi? » Eric era scioccato « Non sarebbe meglio evitarlo completamente facendo un giro più lungo? »  
« Come se si potesse davvero evitare » rise Harry.  
Il trasfazione lo guardò corrucciato. « Tanto sappiamo quale sia il loro “quartiere” – virgolettò la parole con le dita perché, in realtà, gli Esclusi non avevano un vero e proprio quartiere in cui vivere – potremmo girarci intorno ed evitarlo ».  
« Non so se non lo sai perché non te lo ricordi, perché sei stupido o perché non sei stato a sentire mentre ce lo spiegavano a scuola, ma… » saltò su Zayn, con tono tagliente « … Gli Esclusi vivono ovunque ci sia un edificio abbandonato per la città, sarebbe impossibile evitarli del tutto. _Da ex Erudito dovresti saperlo_ ».  
« Esatto » concluse Lauren « E ora diamoci una mossa ».  
Mentre i due Pacifici rimontavano sul loro camion, il gruppo di Intrepidi ritornò all’interno della recinzione. Per fare in modo che sulle due camionette le persone fossero distribuite equamente, l’iniziata interna dai capelli biondo platino che prima aveva risposto a Zayn salì su quella guidata da Louis e si mise sul sedile del passeggero, costringendo così il moro ed Eric a spartirsi quello posteriore. Il cancello della recinzione venne spalancato sotto comando del capofazione degli Intrepidi ed il camion entrò in città. Si accodò alla camionetta guidata da Lauren, già sulla strada da qualche attimo, e dietro di esso si aggiunse anche Louis con la sua. Poi il breve corteo partì, alla volta del centro della città e del Mercato.  
Scortare il camion attraverso la città, risultò essere parecchio snervante. Gli iniziati, con le armi cariche, avevano l’autorizzazione a sparare a chiunque avesse provato ad attaccarli per saccheggiare il camion, ma nessuno di loro aveva davvero il sangue freddo per sparare a qualcosa che non fosse un bersaglio e, nel profondo del cuore, tutti speravano che nessuno decidesse di attaccarli proprio quel giorno. Fortunatamente arrivarono tutti sani e salvi alla destinazione. Scesero dalle camionette ed iniziarono a scaricare il camion, portando tutti i rifornimenti nel grande magazzino adiacente al Mercato.  
Erano all’incirca a metà lavoro quando ad Harry scivolò dalle mani la cassetta di mele che il suo collega gli aveva passato da sopra il camion. Diverse mele rotolarono in tutte le direzioni, mentre il riccio grugniva qualcosa di indefinito tra i denti. Dei presenti, il primo a prestargli soccorso su Louis, il più vicino di tutti quanti. Si affrettò a raccogliere quante più mele possibili e a rimetterle nella cassetta, non prima di averla raddrizzata.  
« Non è successo niente, Harry… Può capitare! » l’Intrepido rassicurò il Pacifico, il quale sembrava essersela presa parecchio per l’inconveniente.  
Il riccio annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani.  
Anche Zayn andò ad aiutarli. Poggiò a terra la sua cassetta di insalata e corse verso di loro, recuperando le mele che erano alla sua portata. Fu l’unico che lo fece, mentre gli altri rimasero tutti quanti a guardare. E fu anche l’unico a notare il modo in cui le mani di Louis sfiorarono dolcemente quelle di Harry, così come il sorriso che quest’ultimo riservò all’altro, come se si fosse ritrovato davanti alla cosa più bella dell’intero universo.

 

* * *

 

La palestra odorava di fatica, sudore, polvere e scarpe. Liam se ne accorse subito, non appena vi mise piede. Era sempre così durante le dieci settimane di iniziazione, mentre per il resto dell’anno non era quasi mai frequentata da nessuno, fatta eccezione per lui che, appena poteva, si concedeva una sessione di allenamento in completa solitudine. Con il fatto che la palestra durante il giorno fosse sempre occupata dagli iniziati, l’unica alternativa che aveva Liam per allenarsi era la sera, subito dopo cena, ma non se ne lamentava. Non potersi allenare per niente sarebbe stato decisamente peggiore.  
Fece un paio di passi, poi si bloccò. Ad intervalli regolari l’uno dall’altro, si sentiva il tonfo prodotto dall’impatto della pelle umana con il cuoio di uno dei sacchi da pugilato. Drizzò le orecchie per capire bene da dove venisse dato che, dal punto in cui era, non aveva una completa visuale della palestra – che alla fine non era altro che un immenso seminterrato – e s’incamminò nella direzione da cui proveniva il suono, non prima di essersi sistemato meglio l’asciugamano nero sulla spalla destra. Arrivato sul posto trovò Zayn, intento ad allenarsi.  
« Deduco che tu abbia visto il tabellone » disse « E sai che domani devi batterti contro Eric, quindi sei qui ad allenarti ».  
« Non che qui non ci metta mai piede, eh » gli fece notare il moro, continuando a colpire il sacco. Poi si allontanò da esso, scrollando le mani. A forza di colpire, spesso stringeva così tanto i pugni che i suoi polpastrelli si intorpidivano.  
L’iniziato tornò a colpire il sacco, concentrandosi il più possibile per evitare di pensare che, alle sue spalle, c’era qualcuno che lo stava osservando. Doveva continuare ad allenarsi, se voleva battere Eric. Dopo il combattimento con Niall, non poteva permettersi di finire di nuovo al tappeto o l’avrebbero preso in giro per il resto della vita. Era una questione di orgoglio.  
« Sai, entrare in una fazione non significa solamente superare l’iniziazione. Durante l’iniziazione, la maggior parte degli Intrepidi trova i suoi migliori amici, si trova la ragazza… O il ragazzo » Liam tossicchiò un attimo « Ci si fanno anche dei nemici – e mi pare che qui ci siamo, visto le frecciatine che di tanto in tanto volano tra te ed Eric – , ma ho l’impressione che tu voglia rimanere il più possibile alla larga da tutto questo ».  
Zayn si strinse nelle spalle. « La compagnia è una cosa che non mi piace poi così tanto. E poi ho Niall, non sono solo ».  
« Okay, c’è Niall… Però ho comunque l’impressione che tu sia sul punto di esplodere. Dovresti anche divertirti, non solo allenarti ».  
« E se io mi divertissi così? »  
« Nessun iniziato si diverte allenandosi! Avanti, Zayn! Devi farti un piercing, un tatuaggio… Andare a letto con qualcuno! Anzi, sai che ti dico? »  
« Che vorresti essere tu quello con cui vado a letto? » scherzò il moro, ridacchiando.  
Anche Liam ridacchiò, seppur nervosamente. « No, non intendevo quello. Più tardi, io e alcuni amici usciamo per fare un gioco. Un gioco da Intrepidi. Unisciti a noi ».  
Zayn si grattò la nuca, indeciso. I suoi programmi erano allenarsi e cercare di dormire il più possibile in vista del combattimento di domani. Uscire per un fare un gioco avrebbe sballato tutto quanto, senza alcun dubbio.  
« Ti sto dando un’opportunità unica e solo perché mi dispiace che tu sia quasi sempre solo » sottolineò il castano. « Non essere così stupido da buttarla alle ortiche. Puoi portare con te anche Niall, se vuoi ».  
« D’accordo. Di che gioco si tratta? »  
Liam accennò un sorriso, senza rispondergli.  
  
« Giochiamo a Sfide » annunciò Lauren, giocherellando con la fiaschetta d’argento che aveva tra le mani, mentre il treno su cui stavano viaggiando attraversava la città.  
Zayn e Niall, gli unici iniziati presenti nel vagone, si guardarono confusi.  
Louis tossicchiò, per attirare l’attenzione. « Il primo giocatore sceglie una persona e la sfida a fare qualcosa. Lo sfidato beve un sorso, esegue la richiesta e sfida a sua volta un altro giocatore. Una volta che tutti hanno eseguito il compito che è stato loro assegnato – oppure sono morti nel tentativo di farlo – ci si ubriaca e si torna a casa barcollando ».  
Il moro storse la bocca. Domani aveva un combattimento contro Eric, non poteva ubriacarsi. Ma ormai aveva anche accettato di partecipare al gioco, non poteva tirarsi indietro.  
« E come si fa a vincere? » domandò Niall.  
« Evitando di comportarsi come il peggiore dei fifoni in circolazione » rispose Liam. Era da un po’ che, appeso alla maniglia del vagone, si dondolava in fuori, sporgendosi fino al limite, come se nulla al mondo avesse importanza, tranne quello che stava facendo.  
« Comincio io, in quanto custode dell’alcool! » urlò Lauren. Svitò la fiaschetta, ne bevve un sorso e strizzò appena gli occhi mentre l’alcool le scivolava giù per l’ esofago. « Louis, ti sfido ad entrare nel quartier generale degli Eruditi, pieno zeppo di gente che studia giorno e notte – mamma mia, quanto sono noiosi! – e a fare oppure urlare qualcosa di sconcio ». Poi la richiuse e la lanciò a Louis, che la prese al volo. Quest’ultimo annuì velocemente, tolse il tappo e bevve un sorso, mentre gli altri Intrepidi, fatta eccezione per Zayn e per Niall, che ancora dovevano entrare nei meccanismi del gioco e della fazione, esultavano battendo le mani, urlando e fischiando.  
« Avvertitemi quando arriviamo alla fermata giusta! » esclamò il capofazione, appoggiandosi con una spalla alla parete del vagone.  
Mentre il treno continuava a sfrecciare sui binari, Zayn colse l’occasione per guardarsi intorno. Oltre a Niall, Liam, Louis e Lauren, non conosceva nessuno degli altri Intrepidi. Erano tutti più grandi di lui e già membri effettivi della fazione. Non gli risultò difficile notare la confidenza che c’era tra loro: pugni amichevoli sulle braccia, arruffamenti di capelli a vicenda, amoreggiamenti vari… Tutte cose a cui il moro non era abituato – e da cui si voleva tenere lontano, almeno fino alla fine dell’iniziazione, nonostante prima Liam l’avesse ripreso per quel suo atteggiamento.  
Louis si staccò dalla parete e si avvicinò alla porta del vagone. Il treno continuava a muoversi e lui, così come tutti gli altri, non si era aggrappato a nessun sostegno, limitandosi a spostarsi e a dondolarsi, assecondando i movimenti della carrozza. Vedendoli, anche Niall provò ad imitarli, ma un sobbalzo del treno gli fece perdere l’equilibrio e Zayn fu costretto a prenderlo per il colletto della giacca per evitargli di cadere di denti sul pavimento.  
« Ottimi riflessi » commentò un’Intrepida che aveva visto la scena. Aveva lunghi capelli biondo cenere, lisci come spaghetti, ed una frangia che gli arrivava appena sopra agli occhi. Qualche centimetro in più e non avrebbe più visto nulla.  
« Grazie » borbottò il moro, in imbarazzo. Da quando era arrivato nella nuova fazione, era la prima volta che qualcuno che non conosceva gli faceva un complimento.  
Di tutti, Louis fu il primo a saltare giù dal treno, lanciandosi nella notte. Gli altri uscirono uno dopo l’altro dietro di lui. Zayn e Niall si lasciarono spingere verso la porta dalle persone alle loro spalle e saltarono giù senza alcun timore, atterrando su due piedi e barcollando per un paio di metri prima di riuscire a fermarsi. Una volta che tutti furono a terra, cominciarono a camminare. Percorsero una strada, poi un’altra ed un’altra ancora fino a quando, dopo l’ultima svolta, non si trovarono davanti al quartier generale degli Eruditi.  
Zayn sospirò: se fino a qualche settimana prima quel posto era la sua casa e per lui significava tutto, ora non era altro che uno dei tanti insiemi di edifici ben tenuti che si ergevano per la città. Cercò la causa di quel cambiamento nei palazzi e nei dintorni del quartiere ma, osservando con attenzione, si rese conto che tutto quanto era rimasto uguale a come l’aveva lasciato nel momento in cui si era unito agli Intrepidi: le strade completamente libere da detriti e rifiuti, le crepe dell’asfalto prontamente riempite di catrame, le luci degli edifici tutte accese nonostante la mezzanotte fosse ormai passata da un pezzo – superato quell’orario, le fazioni avevano il permesso di tenere accese solamente le luci d’ingresso del proprio quartier generale – , le tavolate piene di Eruditi con i nasi sepolti nei libri o nei computer, intenti a parlottare tra loro. Fino a poche settimane prima, anche lui era uno di loro. E si rese conto che la causa di quel cambiamento doveva cercarla dentro di sé, non in quello che lo circondava.  
Louis raggiunse l’ingresso dell’edificio centrale ed entrò, mentre gli altri rimasero a guardare dall’esterno, sghignazzando. Raggiunse di corsa l’atrio, ignorando totalmente le proteste dei primi Eruditi che si erano accorti della sua presenza e gridò: « Ehi, guardate qui! »  
Ogni persona presente alzò lo sguardo dai libri o dai computer e l’Intrepido, una volta sicuro di avere su di sé l’attenzione della maggior parte, si voltò e si abbassò i pantaloni, mostrando a tutti il sedere. Subito, un paio di Eruditi addetti alla sicurezza dell’edificio cominciarono a correre nella sua direzione per cercare di acciuffarlo, ma Louis si tirò su i pantaloni e scappò fuori. Raggiunto il resto del gruppo, tutti si diedero alla fuga, ridendo divertiti per la scena a cui avevano appena assistito. Si fermarono solo una volta arrivati in prossimità dei binari del treno.  
Louis prese la fiaschetta dalla tasca della giacca di pelle, poi indicò Niall. « Ti sfido ad arrampicarti sulla statua davanti al Mercato ».  
Il biondo prese la fiaschetta al volo dopo che il capofazione gliela ebbe lanciata e ne prese un sorso. « Andata » disse, mentre avvitava di nuovo il tappo.  
  
Quando arrivò il turno di Zayn, gli altri erano quasi tutti ubriachi e camminavano sbandando ad ogni passo e ridendo ad ogni battuta, anche quella più stupida. Le gambe del moro facevano male dopo tutto quel camminare, correre ed arrampicarsi, e ancora nessuno l’aveva sfidato.  
« Zayn… » mormorò Liam, con il tono strascicato di chi aveva ingerito alcool « Sei rimasto l’unico a cui non hanno ancora proposto nulla, perciò lo farò io ». L’iniziato lo guardò con attenzione, nell’attesa che gli dicesse cosa fare. Si sentiva un po’ agitato perché non aveva la minima idea di cosa aspettarsi dall’altro, ma cercò il più possibile di non darlo a vedere a chi gli stava intorno. « Ti sfido a farti un piercing. Al capezzolo ».  
Alcuni degli Intrepidi del gruppo ridacchiarono, mentre Zayn sollevò un sopracciglio. Istintivamente si portò una mano al petto e, guardandosi intorno, si rese conto di essere l’unico dei presenti – insieme a Niall – ad avere ancora la pelle completamente intatta. Quella degli altri era piena di arabeschi di inchiostro su polsi, braccia, colli, spalle e di borchie di metallo a nasi, orecchie, labbra, sopracciglia e chissà quali altri posti ancora.  
« Va bene ».  
Liam gli si avvicinò e gli porse la fiaschetta. Il moro la svuotò visto che c’era rimasto poco alcool, cercando di ignorare il momentaneo bruciore lungo la gola, l’esofago e dentro lo stomaco.  
Tornarono al quartier generale degli Intrepidi in maniera abbastanza tranquilla, dato che la metà del gruppo tendeva ad inciampare sui propri piedi ad ogni passo. Si fermarono solo davanti alla porta di Tori, la proprietaria del negozio di piercing e tatuaggi. Zayn e Liam erano in testa al gruppo e, dei due, fu il moro a bussare. La donna aprì la porta con addosso nient’altro che una maglia extralarge che la copriva fino a poco prima della metà della coscia. I capelli arruffati e lo sguardo assonnato erano un chiaro segno che l’avevano svegliata da un sonno profondo.  
« Scusaci per il disturbo, Tori » disse Liam « Stiamo giocando a Sfide ed il ragazzetto qui accanto vorrebbe farsi un piercing ».  
_Non è stata una mia idea, mi hai sfidato_ , avrebbe tanto voluto ribattere Zayn, ma decise di rimanere in silenzio.  
« Sicuro che vuoi che una tipa mezza addormentata ti faccia un piercing? » chiese Tori, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
« Mi fido » rispose il moro. Non poteva tirarsi indietro. Non dopo che era stato sfidato e che tutti avevano già affrontato la propria sfida.  
« Cosa non farei per le tradizioni degli Intrepidi! Torno subito, mi metto un paio di pantaloni » e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Riapparì pochi secondi dopo, con i pantaloni addosso ed un elastico per capelli in una mano, con il quale raccolse la lunga chioma nera in una coda alta. « Se finisco nei guai per aver acceso la luce a quest’ora, scaricherò la colpa su di voi, con nomi e cognomi ».  
« E a chi vorresti fare nomi e cognomi, quando entrambi i capifazione sono qui presenti? » saltò su Louis e si portò accanto ai due davanti al gruppo.  
« Li avrei fatti a te, ma visto che sei insieme a loro… Comunque seguitemi, sempre meglio passare dal retro in questi casi ».  
Attraversando un piccolo salotto buio in perfetto ordine, ad eccezione di un tavolino da caffè pieno di fogli di carta su cui sono riportati diversi schizzi di possibili tatuaggi, ed una cucina pulita dagli elettrodomestici datati, raggiunsero una piccola porta che dava direttamente sullo studio di Tori. Zayn era passato lì davanti diverse volte e ne era sempre stato affascinato, così tanto che più volte aveva pensato all’idea di lavorare lì una volta finita e superata l’iniziazione, ma non ci aveva mai messo piede fino a quel momento, perché non aveva trovato alcun motivo valido per farsi bucherellare la pelle.  
Tori accese la luce e gli Intrepidi si accomodarono all’interno del negozio. Molti guardarono gli innumerevoli disegni appesi alle pareti, probabilmente pensando al loro prossimo tatuaggio. Solo Zayn, Liam e Louis rimasero in piedi.  
« Accomodati pure sulla sedia… »  
« Zayn ».  
« … Zayn » completò la frase la tatuatrice. « A proposito: piercing dove? »  
« Al capezzolo » rispose il moro, guardandosi i piedi. Dire ad alta voce dove voleva o, meglio, doveva farlo lo fece arrossire appena.  
Tori lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Liam, come se sapesse che fosse stato lui a lanciare la sfida – forse lo sapeva sul serio – e si diresse verso un grosso armadio nero posto in un angolo. Tirò fuori quello che serviva per soddisfare la richiesta e poggiò tutto l’occorrente sul tavolinetto accanto alla sedia su cui si trovava Zayn.  
« Alza la maglia. Oppure toglila del tutto, come preferisci ».  
Decise di sfilarsela. Alcuni intrepidi fecero stupidi fischi di approvazione, ma lui non se ne curò, appoggiandosi con le spalle allo schienale freddo. Non vide Tori mentre si infilava i guanti in lattice e nemmeno mentre apriva la confezione dell’ago da piercing sterilizzato. Tutto quello che vide furono gli occhi castani di Liam tracciare ogni più piccola curva del suo busto. Si ridestò quando percepì una dolorosa puntura esattamente all’altezza del capezzolo destro. Guardò in basso e vide la propria carne trapassata dall’ago da parte a parte e le mani di Tori che asciugavano una piccola goccia di sangue che stava scivolando verso il basso per via della forza di gravità. Poi l’ago venne sfilato e sostituito dal piercing nel giro di qualche istante.  
Zayn osservò il lavoro terminato: quel nuovo accessorio per il suo corpo gli piaceva più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato, nonostante la pelle intorno fosse un po’ arrossata. Ma sapeva che sarebbe sparito, così come le leggere scariche di dolore che le terminazioni nervose continuavamo a comunicare al cervello.

  
  
  
**II**  
_**I fell for you like autumn leaves, never faded, evergreen.**_

  
Niall uscì dalla stanza con il viso plasmato da un’espressione di puro terrore e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Era accompagnato da due Intrepidi, che lo sostenevano per le braccia perché faticava a reggersi sulle gambe. Zayn, accortosi dell’amico in quelle condizioni, sì alzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò. Gli si mise di fronte e lo guardò per un attimo, mentre gli altri iniziati presenti nella sala d’aspetto borbottavano qualcosa d’indistinto tra i denti. Anche il biondo lo guardò, ma era così sotto shock che il moro ebbe l’impressione che non l’avesse nemmeno riconosciuto. Stava per prendere il posto di uno dei due Intrepidi accanto a Niall, quando dalla stessa stanza uscì Liam. I suoi occhi saettarono tra la gente, fino a fermarsi su di lui. Uno strano e velocissimo lampo li attraversò.  
« Eccoti » disse « Tocca a te ».  
Il moro si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Deglutì pesantemente. Non voleva entrare nella stanza alle spalle di Liam, non dopo che il suo amico ne era uscito in quelle condizioni. Ma doveva farlo. Annuì, poi seguì l’istruttore all’interno.  
L’ambiente era piccolo, con le pareti color panna. Non c’era niente che non avesse già visto in precedenza e gli sembrò di essere tornato indietro nel tempo. La poltrona grigia dallo schienale reclinabile, un computer e tanti fili attaccati ad esso. Era l’esatta copia della saletta in cui era stato sottoposto al test attitudinale.  
« Siediti pure ».  
Fece come gli era stato detto. Si sentiva le mani sudate e le asciugò strisciandole sui pantaloni. Guardò Liam avvicinarsi al monitor, digitare qualcosa sulla tastiera e poi abbassarsi per aprire il piccolo mobiletto di metallo al di sotto del computer. Gli occhi di Zayn indugiarono qualche instante sul movimento fluido che le gambe dell’istruttore avevano fatto nel momento esatto in cui si erano piegate.  
« Di che simulazione si tratta? » domandò l’iniziato.  
« Mai sentita la frase “affronta le tue paure”? » fece Liam, rispondendo alla domanda con un’altra domanda « Beh, noi la prendiamo alla lettera. Questa simulazione ti insegnerà a controllare le emozioni durante una situazione di paura ».  
Il moro si passò una mano sulla fronte. Le simulazioni non erano reali e non rappresentavano una minaccia reale, quindi non avrebbe dovuto essere così spaventato come in quel momento. Eppure non ci riuscì e gli servì tutta la sua buona volontà per abbandonare il capo sul poggiatesta della poltrona anziché prendere, alzarsi e scappare dalla stanza. Chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì quando sentì un picchiettio provenire dalla sua destra.  
« Un’iniezione? Sul serio? » esclamò sorpreso, osservando con terrore la siringa piena di liquido arancione e con l’ago lunghissimo che Liam aveva in mano.  
« È solo una versione più avanzata della simulazione del test attitudinale » gli spiegò l’Intrepido. « Un siero senza né fili né elettrodi per te ».  
« E allora quelli? » disse Zayn. Indicò con un cenno della testa i fili collegati al computer.  
« Quelli sono per me. Per vedere cosa sta succedendo nella tua testa ».  
« Ma come fai a vederlo se _io_ non ho fili? »  
Liam sospirò. Faceva davvero tante domande, il moro. « C’è un minuscolo trasmettitore all’interno del siero, che invia i dati al computer e il computer li invia a me tramite quei fili ».  
L’iniziato annuì, mentre l’istruttore gli si avvicinava. Voltò leggermente il capo dalla parte opposta e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che l’altro gli infilasse l’ago nella pelle morbida del collo. Un dolore profondo gli si diffuse per tutta la gola e si prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti, stringendolo con forza.  
« Il siero farà effetto entro sessanta secondi e devi sapere ancora un paio di cose prima che incominci. Questa simulazione è diversa da quella del test attitudinale: oltre ad esserci un trasmettitore, questo siero stimola l’amigdala, ovvero la parte del cervello che gestisce le emozioni negative, quali la paura, e quindi viene indotta un’allucinazione. L’attività elettrica del tuo cervello viene trasmessa al nostro computer, che traduce la tua allucinazione in un’immagine simulata che io posso vedere e registrare. Sappi che l’allucinazione scompare solo quando riesci a calmarti, cioè quando il tuo battito cardiaco rallenta e la respirazione torna sotto controllo ».  
Zayn tentò il più possibile di seguire il discorso che Liam gli stava facendo – forse avrebbe dovuto dargli tutte quelle informazioni prima di fargli l’iniezione! – , ma sentiva già che il suo cervello stava andando in tilt e che il suo corpo stava iniziando a manifestare i primi sintomi della paura: mani sudate, cuore accelerato, senso di oppressione al petto, bocca asciutta, groppo in gola e respiro affannoso.  
Il castano gli appoggiò le mani alle tempie e si chinò su di lui. « Sii coraggioso, Zayn. La prima volta è sempre la più difficile ».  
L’ultima cosa reale che l’iniziato vide prima dell’inizio della simulazione furono gli occhi castani di Liam.  
  
Quando Zayn riprese conoscenza, si accorse immediatamente di non essere più sulla poltrona grigia dallo schienale reclinabile. C’era troppo vento perché fosse ancora lì ed inoltre quella in cui era non era assolutamente la posizione per stare su una poltrona. Alzò le palpebre e si scoprì accovacciato su una stretta passerella che collegava la cima di due palazzi altissimi. Guardò in basso e si pentì di averlo fatto perché il suolo era così distante che le macchine lungo la strada sembravano avere le stesse dimensioni di una formica. L’unica salvezza che aveva era rappresentata dai palazzi ai limiti della passerella. Entrambi distavano in uguale misura dal punto in cui si trovava, ma il più era raggiungerne uno sapendo di dover camminare sospeso nel vuoto a chissà quanti metri di altezza.  
Prese un respiro profondo. Si mise in piedi. Allargò le braccia e tenne la testa alta per evitare di guardare ancora una volta verso il basso, cercando di pensare a qualunque altra cosa tranne a dove si trovasse. Si focalizzò sul palazzo davanti a lui, la sua ancora di salvezza, e cominciò a camminare verso di esso. Metteva un piede davanti all’altro, ignorando le vertigini. Poi, come se non bastasse già la situazione in cui si trovava, iniziò a tirare un forte vento in grado di sbilanciarlo anche da fermo. _Perfetto, ci mancava solo questo_ , pensò. Si accovacciò di nuovo sulla passerella per pensare ad un’altra soluzione con cui mettere fine alla simulazione.  
_L’allucinazione scompare solo quando riesci a calmarti_ , gli ricordò la voce di Liam nella sua testa. Zayn ci provò: chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul suo respiro per farlo tornare normale. Ma non ci riuscì. Si sentiva così spaventato dalla situazione e così frustato dall’incapacità di calmarsi che sarebbe scoppiato volentieri a piangere. E mentre sentiva il groppo in gola farsi sempre più insopportabile e gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare a causa delle lacrime, si accorse che il vento non era continuo, ma a raffiche intervallate da qualche secondo di pausa. Se si fosse mosso in avanti solo negli intervalli tra una raffica e l’altra, sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare al sicuro sano e salvo.  
Si rialzò nel momento di calma ed attese fino alla fine della raffica per iniziare a muoversi. Fece due passi, poi aspettò la seconda raffica e così via. Aveva percorso più della metà della distanza necessaria, quando azzardò ed aggiunse un terzo passo prima che ricominciasse il vento, ma rimase fregato: arrivò una raffica fortissima, molto più potente di tutte quelle che l’avevano preceduta e perse l’equilibrio, nonostante avesse cercato in tutti i modi di mantenerlo. Precipitò nel vuoto, sempre più velocemente. Il cuore gli batteva così forte che sarebbe morto di infarto molto prima di raggiungere il suolo e spiaccicarcisi. Ormai convinto di passare a miglior vita di lì a breve, rilassò i muscoli del corpo. Il collo si reclinò spontaneamente all’indietro e le palpebre calarono sugli occhi. Poi si ricordò che in realtà si trovava sulla poltrona grigia dallo schienale reclinabile e che tutto quello che stava vivendo _non era reale_. Bastò quello perché lo scenario mutasse completamente.  
Ora si trovava in una teca di vetro da cui, apparentemente, non c’era via di fuga. Era sigillata. Ai suoi piedi c’erano un paio di centimetri d’acqua, proveniente da un grosso tubo nero posto in un angolo. Si sarebbe riempita del tutto nel giro di pochi minuti e lui sarebbe affogato.  
Subito si fiondò contro uno dei muri trasparenti che lo circondava e lo spinse verso l’esterno per vedere se, forzandolo, avesse ceduto, ma niente da fare. L’acqua continuava ad accumularsi e di lì a poco gli avrebbe superato le ginocchia. Andò in panico, perché non sapeva nuotare. Non smise un attimo di colpire con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo i vetri della teca, nella speranza di liberarsi da quello spazio sempre più angusto.  
L’acqua aveva raggiunto l’altezza del mento e prese un respiro profondo, per incamerare quanta più aria possibile nei polmoni, prima di lasciarsi sommergere. Sott’acqua aprì gli occhi e si guardò ancora una volta intorno. Tutto era sfocato, ma riuscì a distinguere bene quello che era il suo riflesso nel vetro che aveva di fronte. Lo fissò, nella speranza che quello lo aiutasse ad uscire da quella pessima situazione. _Non è reale_ , mimarono le labbra del suo riflesso. Zayn se lo ripeté in testa per un paio di volte, poi appoggiò un dito contro il vetro. Picchiettò sulla superficie un paio di volte e si creò una crepa irregolare. Lo fece di nuovo ed il muro trasparente cedette, lasciando che l’acqua uscisse dalla teca con forza.  
  
Riaperti gli occhi, il moro fu felice di scoprirsi di nuovo sulla poltrona grigia dallo schienale reclinabile della stanza delle simulazioni. Esattamente come alla fine del suo test attitudinale, Liam aveva lo sguardo fisso sul monitor.  
« È tutto un immenso casino » mormorò più a sé stesso che a Zayn.  
« Dici?! Guarda che sei tu che mi hai fatto fare tutto questo! » lo accusò l’iniziato. « Qual è il suo scopo, eh? Quando ho scelto gli Intrepidi non credevo di andare incontro ad intere settimane di tortura! »  
« Credevi che vincere la paura fosse facile? » fece Liam, calmo.  
« Questo non è vincere la paura! La paura si vince nella vita reale e nella vita reale io non mi troverò mai su una passerella sospesa nel vuoto tra due palazzi o rinchiuso in una teca di vetro! »  
L’istruttore non disse niente, rimanendo solo a fissarlo. Zayn sentì che la testa cominciava a dolergli e se la prese tra le mani.  
« Quanto tempo pensi che sia durata la simulazione? »  
« Non ne ho idea » sussurrò il moro, scuotendo il capo. « Venti minuti? »  
« Tre » rispose Liam. « Ne sei uscito tre volte più velocemente di tutti gli altri, anche se non l’hai fatto nel modo giusto ».  
« Modo giusto? » borbottò Zayn, non seguendo il discorso dell’altro.  
« L’allucinazione scompare solo quando riesci a calmarti » ripeté « Oppure bisogna sconfiggere la paura, proprio come farebbe un Intrepido ».  
« Come posso comportarmi da Intrepido quando so che quello che sto vivendo non è reale? »  
« È proprio questo il punto, Zayn. Tu non dovresti essere consapevole del fatto che la simulazione non è reale ».  
« E perché lo sono, quando non dovrei esserlo? »  
« Perché sei Divergente. Oltre ad essere idonei per più di una fazione, i Divergenti sono anche consapevoli durante le simulazioni. È facile scoprire un Divergente durante le simulazioni, perché fa cose sconsiderate ed irreali… Come rompere il vetro di una teca piena d’acqua servendosi di un solo dito ».  
Sul volto del moro si disegnò un’espressione colpevole e preoccupata allo stesso tempo. « Come posso imparare a non fare cose sconsiderate durante le simulazioni? »  
« Allenandoti il più possibile a pensare come un vero Intrepido » gli rispose Liam. « Se vuoi posso darti una mano. Anche se rimango dell’idea che avresti fatto meglio a scegliere la fazione gli Abneganti durante la Cerimonia della Scelta, perché pensare come un vero Intrepido quando sei un Divergente è molto più complicato di quanto si possa credere ».

 

* * *

  
_« Zayn Malik! »_  
_Non appena sentì urlare il suo nome, il moro si alzò in piedi e s’incamminò verso il centro della sala. Era quasi a metà strada, quando iniziò ad immaginarsi vestito di grigio, a fare volontariato nei week-end; ad immaginarsi vivere la tranquilla routine giornaliera con la serenità di sapere al sicuro la sua Divergenza. Ma quella visione scomparve entro poco._  
_Arrivato davanti alle coppe al centro della sala, era ben consapevole di avere gli occhi tutti su di sé. Prese il coltello pulito – ce n’era uno per ogni ragazzo che doveva compiere la sua Scelta – da sopra il tavolo, continuando ad osservare le coppe. Ognuna aveva al suo interno qualcosa di diverso: vetro, terra, acqua, pietre e carboni ardenti rappresentati rispettivamente Candidi, Pacifici, Eruditi, Abneganti e Intrepidi. Tenendo stretta l’impugnatura del coltello con la mano destra, appoggiò la lama sul palmo della sinistra. La fece scorrere sulla pelle, stringendo i denti per il bruciore. Zayn chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, poi li riaprì e stese il braccio davanti a sé, perpendicolare al pavimento. Lo tenne sospeso per qualche istante, per dare un’ultima e veloce occhiata al contenuto delle cinque coppe che aveva di fronte. Poi portò il braccio su quella piena di pietre, quella degli Abneganti. Quando ormai tutti erano convinti che avrebbe scelto quella fazione, spostò rapidamente il braccio su quella contenente i carboni ardenti ed una goccia di sangue cadde su di essi._  
_Aveva scelto la fazione degli Intrepidi._

 

* * *

  
Dopo una cena veloce, Zayn si rintanò subito nel dormitorio. Fece una doccia veloce, indossò degli abiti puliti e, con i capelli ancora mezzi umidi, uscì dalla stanza. Sgattaiolò rapido lungo i corridoi avvolti dalla penombra, attento a non farsi vedere per evitare di imbattersi in qualcuno che, con l’intenzione di non farsi gli affari suoi, avrebbe potuto chiedergli dove fosse diretto. Arrivato a destinazione si fermò e poggiò le spalle al muro, in attesa.  
Liam lo raggiunse qualche minuto più tardi. Lo vide sbucare dal lato opposto del corridoio rispetto al quale era arrivato lui e non riuscì a non trattenere un timido sorriso di circostanza per salutarlo. Il castano tirò fuori dalla tasca un mazzo di chiavi e se lo girò tra le mani, alla ricerca di quella giusta da infilare nella serratura della porta dinanzi a loro. La fece girare due volte, poi abbassò la maniglia e spinse la porta verso l’interno della stanza. Entrò, subito seguito da Zayn.  
« Grazie per esserti offerto di aiutarmi con le simulazioni » farfugliò il moro mentre Liam accendeva le poche luci della stanza.  
« Di nulla, figurati » rispose l’istruttore « Lo faccio con piacere ».  
Non sapendo di preciso cosa fare, l’iniziato rimase in un angolo della stanza mentre l’altro preparava tutto. Si mosse dalla sua postazione solo quando Liam gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, con la siringa piena di siero per la simulazione tra le mani.  
« Non appena ti avrò fatto l’iniezione, tu dovrai farla a me, mentre io collegherò le nostre tempie tramite trasmettitori, in modo da finire entrambi nella stessa simulazione » gli spiegò velocemente.  
« Io non ho mai fatto un’iniezione in vita mia ».  
« C’è sempre una prima volta ». Liam provò a buttarla sul ridere, anche se Zayn non lo trovò divertente.  
Quest’ultimo inclinò il collo e lasciò che l’altro gli iniettasse in corpo il siero, poi prese la siringa ancora piena e si avvicinò all’istruttore. Non sapeva dire se le mani avevano cominciato a tremargli per via del siero che stava cominciando a fare effetto, o perché era agitato dall’idea di dover bucare la pelle di qualcun altro con un ago.  
« Puoi farcela, Zayn. Mi fido di te » lo incoraggiò il castano.  
L’iniziato respirò profondamente e, con i battiti del cuore in continuo aumento e la bocca sempre più asciutta ogni istante che passava, infilò l’ago nel collo di Liam e premette lo stantuffo fino in fondo. L’istruttore lo prese per le spalle e lo guidò verso un lato della stanza, dove entrambi si sedettero sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata al muro. Le loro tempie vennero collegate attraverso due trasmettitori e i loro occhi si chiusero poco dopo.  
  
« Ti fa proprio paura l’altezza, eh? » commentò Liam, non appena i due realizzarono di trovarsi sulla stessa passerella che Zayn aveva affrontato durante la prima simulazione. Guardò in basso, dove si scorgeva una strada larga quanto un dito e aggiunse: « Beh, effettivamente siamo parecchio in alto! »  
« Ma non mi dire! » gli rispose Zayn. Un brivido di paura lo scosse, mentre ripensava al momento in cui, cercando di mettersi in salvo, aveva perso l’equilibrio ed era precipitato nel vuoto.  
« Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione per uscire quanto prima dalla simulazione ».  
« Non è reale, possiamo saltare giù » disse l’iniziato, anche se l’idea di percepire di nuovo la sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco non lo aggradava poi più di tanto.  
Il volto dell’istruttore si fece terribilmente serio. « Un Divergente salterebbe. Un Intrepido si metterebbe in salvo, raggiungendo uno dei due edifici alla fine della passerella. Se vuoi evitare che ti scoprano, devi fare tutto come lo farebbe un Intrepido. Devi trovare un modo per sopravvivere ».  
Non sapendo che altro dire, Zayn annuì. Entrambi si voltarono verso il palazzo alla loro destra e cominciarono a camminare verso di esso per cercare di mettersi in salvo. Poi, all’improvviso, cominciarono le raffiche di vento.  
« Smettila subito! » urlò Liam.  
« Di fare cosa?! »  
« Di pensare al vento! Le simulazioni sono un prodotto della mente e se tu pensi a qualcosa, quel qualcosa prende vita all’interno della simulazione! »  
« In che senso? »  
L’istruttore sollevò in alto un braccio, per mostrare la pistola che aveva in mano. Zayn sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, incredulo, senza riuscire a capire da dove fosse spuntata fuori l’arma. « Vedi?! Ho pensato di avere una pistola e questa si è materializzata nelle mie mani. Ora mi segui? »  
Il moro annuì dopodiché, ricordandosi che l’altro non poteva vederlo perché gli stava dando le spalle, si affrettò a rispondergli affermativamente. Continuando a camminare, cercò di liberare la mente da qualunque pensiero e ci riuscì, facendo così smettere anche le raffiche di vento. Arrivati alla fine della passerella, scavalcarono il cornicione del tetto del palazzo. C’era una porta e la raggiunsero correndo. Era socchiusa ed il castano la spalancò, poi entrambi la oltrepassarono. Superata la porta lo scenario mutò. E Liam e Zayn si ritrovarono nella teca di vetro con l’acqua fino alle caviglie. Lo spazio intorno era così ristretto che risultava impossibile ai due ragazzi non toccarsi ad ogni movimento che compivano.  
« Di nuovo?! » protestò l’iniziato, abbastanza seccato della cosa.  
Al contrario, il castano non se ne stupì più di tanto. Ricordava bene l’altissima probabilità che le stesse paura si ripresentassero più e più volte durante le simulazioni, soprattutto se queste era piuttosto ravvicinate tra loro e se non si aveva veramente sconfitto la paura come era accaduto al moro.  
« Ora prova tu a risolvere la situazione » lo incoraggiò Liam.  
Zayn chiuse la bocca e cominciò a pensare, ma andò nel panico tanto velocemente quanto la teca continuava a riempirsi di acqua. Era gelida e sentiva il freddo intaccargli le ossa, mentre gli abiti diventavano sempre più pesanti e gli si appiccicavano addosso. Poi, guardando verso il tubo da cui entrava l’acqua nell’angolo, ebbe un’illuminazione. Si sfilò di dosso la giacca nera di jeans che aveva sulle spalle e, dopo aver riempito i polmoni di aria, si tuffò sotto il livello dell’acqua che ormai gli aveva raggiungo la vita. Con la mano libera, cercò il tubo e dopo averlo trovato, vi infilò dentro la giacca, per tapparlo ed impedire ad altra acqua di affluire nella teca. Una volta che si fu rimesso in piedi, trovò Liam al suo fianco che gli sorrideva. Si guardarono per un attimo negli occhi e, per la prima volta e senza nemmeno sapere come, Zayn provò per un piccolissimo istante la voglia di baciarlo.  
  
Non appena ripresero conoscenza, Liam scollegò subito i trasmettitori dalle loro tempie e si affrettò ad alzarsi. Zayn lo guardò confuso, senza dire o fare nulla, perché l’altro aveva cominciato a comportarsi in maniera strana senza che lui fosse a conoscenza del perché. Si prese qualche altro minuto per rimanere sul pavimento a regolarizzare il respiro affannato, poi si rimise in piedi, dandosi una sistemata veloce ai pantaloni.  
« Io… Grazie per avermi aiutato » borbottò piano.  
« Sì, prego » rispose l’istruttore, senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di voltarsi mentre parlava. « Ora è meglio che tu vada. Si è fatto tardi e domani ti aspetta un’altra sessione d’allenamento ».  
« Già. Ci vediamo domani, allora ».  
Senza perdere altro tempo, il moro uscì dalla stanza e s’incamminò verso il dormitorio. Faceva falcate ampie e veloci per allontanarsi il più possibile da dove si trovava Liam, cercando di non pensare alla strana tensione che si era venuta a creare tra di loro negli ultimi istanti. Se solo avesse saputo cosa c’era che non andava… Si bloccò nel bel mezzo del corridoio, con gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé. Velocemente invertì senso di marcia e tornò indietro, prima che il dubbio che gli era permeato nel cervello divorasse quel minimo di coraggio che aveva in corpo, costringendolo a vergognarsi e ad evitare l’istruttore per le successive settimane.  
« L’hai sentito, vero? » domandò superando la soglia della stanza delle simulazioni.  
Il castano, che senza dubbio non si aspettava più di rivederlo almeno fino alla mattina seguente, sobbalzò colto alla sprovvista. « Sì, Zayn. L’ho sentito. Quanto le menti di due persone sono collegate tramite trasmettitori è come se fossero collegate telepaticamente e si percepisce tutto quello che prova o, in questo caso, pensa l’altro ».  
Il moro si mordicchiò un labbro, mentre le sue guance si coloravano appena di rosso. « Ed è per questo che ti stai comportando in questa maniera? Perché ho pensato per un attimo che avrei voluto baciarti? E se ti dicessi che è una cosa a cui penso più di quanto tu creda? E se l’avessi fatto invece di limitarmi a pensarlo? »  
« L’avrei preferito » rispose serio Liam, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. « Perché è una cosa che voglio anche io ».  
Zayn si mise una mano sul petto, per calmarsi un attimo. Si stava facendo prendere dall’agitazione e non avrebbe dovuto farlo, a meno che non avesse voluto mandare tutto a rotoli. « E allora perché non l’hai fatto? Invece di comportarti come un idiota ed invitarmi ad andarmene, avresti potuto prendere e baciarmi visto che lo vogliamo entrambi! »  
« Non possiamo, Zayn... » Liam si prese la testa tra le mani « ... Cosa credi penserebbe la gente se ci vedesse? Penserebbe che faccio favoritismi dato che tu sei un iniziato ed io il tuo istruttore, ecco che penserebbe! »  
« Ma noi non abbiamo bisogno di farlo sapere a tutto il mondo... Almeno fino a quando non supererò anche la seconda parte dell’iniziazione e divento un Intrepido a tutti gli effetti ».  
« Quindi fino a quel momento cosa dovremmo fare? Nasconderci da tutto e tutti? »  
« Solo se lo vuoi anche tu » fece Zayn, prima di compiere un passo in avanti.  
Anche Liam accorciò le distanze tra loro. « Sono tante le cose che vorrei, ma la prima di tutte è baciarti. Posso? »  
« Certo » acconsentì il moro.  
Il castano non se lo fece ripetere: con le mani che gli tremavano appena per l’emozione del momento, circondò il viso del moro. Delicatamente appoggiò le proprie labbra sulle sue, tenendo la testa di poco inclinata verso destra. Fu un bacio calmo, timido, tra due persone che conoscevano poco e niente l’uno dell’altro e che invece avrebbero tanto voluto sapere ogni più minimo ed insignificante particolare, con la voglia di prendersi tutto il tempo necessario per farlo. Mentre le loro bocche continuavano a plasmarsi l’una sull’altra, Liam spostò le mani dal viso alla nuca di Zayn e le sue dita sfiorarono la pelle subito sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli neri, facendolo rabbrividire. Il moro si strinse a lui, alla ricerca di un contatto il più possibile totale tra le rispettive parti del corpo, che combaciavano tutte tra loro nel migliore dei modi. Quando i polmoni cominciarono a bruciare per la mancanza d’aria, misero fine al bacio con un leggero schiocco di labbra. Si guardarono negli occhi e si sorrisero.

 

* * *

  
Non era pronto. Non era assolutamente pronto a fare entrare Zayn in casa sua. Eppure, quando gliel’aveva proposto quella stessa mattina dopo la fine dell’allenamento, non gli era sembrato un gran problema. Ma il problema c’era e si chiamava disordine: oggetti vari sparsi per tutto il pavimento, piatti sporchi – di quelle poche volte che non si recava in mensa ma preferiva restare a casa, in completa solitudine – accatastati nel lavello della cucina da chissà quanto tempo, abiti neri abbandonati negli angoli più improbabili, il letto disfatto con tanto di lenzuola da cambiare e strati di polvere. Aveva la casa in completo stato confusionale e Zayn avrebbe bussato alla sua porta entro mezz’ora a partire da quel momento.  
Più di una volta, passando accanto alla sua branda nel dormitorio degli iniziati, aveva notato quanto il moro fosse ordinato: trovava sempre il tempo per rifare il letto e i suoi effetti personali sul piccolo comodino di ferro erano sempre allineati, mai fuori posto. Sarebbe senza dubbio scappato a gambe levate, se avesse visto in che condizioni versava la casa.  
Comprendendo che continuare ad osservare il disordine non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, Liam decise di iniziare ad agire. Partì dal letto, a cui cambiò le lenzuola prima di rifarlo, poi si occupò degli abiti, mettendo nell’armadio quelli che ancora era puliti e buttando quelli sporchi nella cesta del bucato. Spazzò il pavimento per togliere almeno lo strato più superficiale di sporcizia – se avesse voluto fare un lavoro fatto bene avrebbe dovuto passare anche lo straccio, ma non c’era tempo – e lo liberò da tutti quegli oggetti inutili che sul pavimento non ci dovevano proprio stare. Lasciò i piatti sporchi per ultimi e si rivelò essere un sollievo mettere le mani a bagno nell'acqua, anche se dovette armarsi di una bella dose di olio di gomito per mandare via lo sporco ormai incrostato dalle stoviglie.  
Aveva appena sistemato l’ultimo piatto nello scolapiatti per lasciarlo asciugare, quando sentì bussare alla porta. Raccattò dal bancone della cucina uno strofinaccio con cui si asciugò le mani e andò ad aprire, mettendoselo su una spalla.  
« Ciao » cinguettò Zayn appena apparve al di là della porta.  
Liam si ritrovò a sbattere gli occhi per un paio di volte perché la versione di Zayn di fronte a lui aveva i capelli rasati e tinti di biondo, in netto contrasto con la leggera barbetta nera che gli decorava il viso.  
« Ciao » gli rispose l’istruttore, dopo essersi ripreso dallo shock iniziale. Si fece da parte per farlo entrare in casa. « S-stai bene così » balbettò poi, mentre l’altro varcava la soglia.  
« Grazie, sono contento che ti piaccia questo mio cambiamento » disse l’iniziato, arrossendo e passandosi una mano sulla testa rasata, in imbarazzo.  
Liam s’incamminò verso la cucina e Zayn lo seguì. Avrebbero voluto dire entrambi qualcosa, ma nessuno dei due sapeva cosa.  
« Accomodati pure » fece il castano, indicando una delle sedie attorno al piccolo tavolo di metallo al centro della stanza. « Vuoi qualcosa da bere? Però ti avverto, credo di avere solamente dell’acqua ».  
Zayn si sedette. « L’acqua andrà benissimo, grazie ».  
L’istruttore tirò fuori dal frigorifero una bottiglia d’acqua fresca e recuperò dalla credenza due bicchieri puliti. Li poggiò sul tavolo, li riempì d’acqua e si sedette a sua volta. Bevvero entrambi, cercando smorzare quel buco nero di imbarazzo che continuava ad ingigantirsi tra di loro.  
« Sono partito con mezz’ora di anticipo per venire qui perché ero impaziente » cominciò a dire Zayn. Aveva gli occhi fissi sul bicchiere mezzo pieno davanti a sé, a cui stava passando distrattamente un dito sul bordo. « E mentre stavo arrivando, sono passato davanti al parrucchiere. Ho visto la porta aperta e, non so cosa mi sia preso, ma sono entrato nel negozio e sono uscito in questa maniera ». Ridacchiò, rendendosi conto di quanto quello che aveva appena detto potesse suonare strano alle orecchie di chi stava ascoltando.  
« Stai bene, sul serio » ripeté Liam, per rassicurarlo.  
Non sapendo cosa dire, l’iniziato lasciò che il suo sguardo vagasse senza meta per la stanza. Finché non si fermarono per un attimo in più rispetto al dovuto su una sedia nell’angolo accanto alla porta, su cui c’erano un paio di vestiti che, a vista d’occhio, sembravano tutto tranne che puliti.  
« Cazzo » borbottò tra i denti il castano. Si alzò velocemente, facendo grattare le gambe della sedia sul pavimento, e portò via dalla stanza gli abiti. Quando rientrò, si vergognò così tanto del fatto che Zayn avesse visto quella piccola parte del suo disordine, che avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi. « Sono un disastro, per quanto riguarda l’ordine. Sono sempre fuori, sempre impegnato in qualcosa e quando rientro sono così stanco che faccio fatica a trascinarmi fino al letto. Ordinare è l’ultimo dei miei problemi, per cui il disordine aumenta sempre più » cominciò a spiegare Liam anche se, più che una spiegazione era uno sfogo personale. « Ho cercato di fare quello che potevo in trenta minuti – perché credimi, la casa era un vero disastro – e pensavo di aver fatto un lavoro almeno discreto... Ma poi spuntano fuori quegli stupidi panni sulla sedia! »  
« Ehi, ehi... Calmo. È stata solo una svista! » esclamò Zayn. Spostò il sedere più verso il bordo della sedia e allungò il busto in avanti, per mettere una mano sul ginocchio di Liam, che nel frattempo si era riseduto accanto a lui. « Personalmente apprezzo l’ordine, ma non c'è nulla di male ad avere un po’ di disordine nella propria vita o nella propria casa... Dà l’impressione che sia vissuta, almeno. E non è nulla di cui doversi preoccupare ».  
Rincuorato, il castano sollevò lo sguardo e lo guardò per un istante, senza dire nulla, mentre l’altro continuava a stringergli la mano attorno al ginocchio. Poi, nell’istante successivo, Zayn si ritrovò seduto sul tavolo, con Liam tra le cosce che spingeva il bacino contro il suo, mentre le loro bocche si assaggiavano, fameliche. L’istruttore gli passò una mano dietro la schiena, per fargli inarcare il busto contro di lui. Gli tolse la maglia e la gettò sul pavimento, prendendosi qualche attimo per guardare il petto del ragazzo. I muscoli erano decisamente più definiti rispetto all’ultima volta che l’aveva visto a petto nudo, segno che le dure ore d’allenamento avevano dato i loro frutti. Inoltre, sia sul petto che sulle braccia, erano stati fatti parecchi tatuaggi. Chinò il capo e cominciò a baciargli il collo, spostandosi sempre più verso il basso ad ogni bacio. Arrivato al petto non ebbe alcun dubbio su dove andare e chiuse le labbra intorno al capezzolo in cui gli aveva fatto fare il piercing. Servendosi della lingua, giocherellò con la piccola asticella di metallo freddo, facendo gemere Zayn, che si aggrappò con le dita al bordo del tavolo, stringendo con così tanta forza che le nocche divennero quasi bianche. Senza staccare la bocca dal corpo dell’iniziato – perché aveva l’impressione di non sapere più come si facesse e perché non lo voleva davvero fare – , gli sfiorò i fianchi con una carezza lasciva e, seguendo la linea dritta del bordo dei jeans, arrivò fino al bottone, che fece saltare fuori dalla sua asola.  
« Dio, che schifo! » esclamò qualcuno alle loro spalle.  
I due ragazzi si separarono e subito si voltarono verso la direzione da cui proveniva la voce che li aveva disturbati.  
« Louis! Come diavolo sei entrato?! » chiese Liam, decisamente sconcertato da quella brusca interruzione.  
« Mh, fammici pensare – si grattò il mento in maniera teatrale – ... Forse dalla porta? Tu cosa dici, Payne? »  
« Dico che avresti potuto bussare! »  
« Ma se sei stato tu a darmi una copia delle chiavi di casa tua perché _mi casa es tu casa_! »  
Liam si pizzicò la radice del naso. « Va bene, d’accordo. Cosa vuoi? »  
« Ehi, si trattano così gli amici? Con questo tono scocciato? » si lamentò Louis. « Ho capito che tu e Zayn avevate di meglio da fare ma... A proposito, dov’è Zayn? »  
I due si guardarono intorno, trovandolo sulla porta della stanza, in procinto di uscire. Mentre discutevano, il ragazzo aveva riallacciato i jeans, infilato la maglia e deciso di filarsela senza dare troppo nell’occhio.  
« Cosa stai facendo? » domandò Liam.  
« Io... » Zayn si grattò un braccio « ... Credevo aveste le vostre cose da fare e non volevo sentirmi di troppo, quindi me ne stavo andando ».  
« Senza salutare? » gli fece notare Louis.  
« Se hai paura che possa dire qualcosa che riguarda noi due, sappi che non lo farà » lo rassicurò l’istruttore, che aveva afferrato immediatamente il motivo alle spalle del suo tentativo di fuga, al contrario dell’altro.  
« Davvero? »  
« Davvero » gli confermò. « Tutti abbiamo qualche segreto da mantenere ».

 

* * *

  
_Louis sbuffò, scocciato. Non poteva credere che il premio per aver dato il meglio di sé durante l’allenamento fosse un giro alla recinzione. Avrebbe di gran lunga preferito dei punti-moneta, considerando che per gli iniziati era davvero arduo procurarseli. Sprofondò il più possibile nel sedile su cui aveva preso posto, incrociando le braccia al petto. Voltò la testa verso il finestrino e guardò gli edifici della città sfilare veloci davanti ai suoi occhi. Quando giunsero a destinazione, il castano fu il primo a saltare giù dalla camionetta. Con le mani sui fianchi, osservò la recinzione che, dal punto in cui si trovava, sembrava non avere fine – come se in altri casi la questione fosse stata diversa. Lanciò un’occhiata anche agli Intrepidi di guardia sulla cima, armati e pronti a sparare in caso di necessità._  
_« Perché quel muso lungo, Louis? » esclamò Liam alle sue spalle. « Potrebbe essere il nostro futuro lavoro! »_  
_« Spero in qualcosa di migliore » borbottò il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri. L’eventuale prospettiva di sorvegliare i confini della città non era proprio di suo gradimento._  
_Amar, l’istruttore degli iniziati di quell’anno, fece loro segno di seguirlo. S’infilò in una piccola porta di metallo, che nessuno aveva notato, e salì la scala a pioli inchiodata al muro, che aveva l’aria di essere tutt’altro che sicura._  
_Louis poggiò la mano su un piolo all’altezza dei suoi occhi e lo strinse appena. « Non dirmi che questo è l’unico modo di arrivare in cima » si lamentò._  
_« No, non è l’unico modo » rispose Amar « Esistono anche altre scale, decisamente più comoda di questa »._  
_« E allora perché non le usiamo?! »_  
_« Louis, muoviti a salire » gli fece Liam dietro di lui._  
_« Perché questa è più vicina a dove abbiamo lasciato la camionetta. Ed ora muovi quel culo e vieni su » concluse l’istruttore, ormai in cima alla scala._  
_Il castano dagli occhi azzurri roteò gli occhi. Quando voleva, Amar era un vero idiota e il fatto che utilizzasse quella vecchia scala a pioli piuttosto che delle scale fatte con la grazia ne era la prova. Alla fine si arrese – anche perché Liam, alle sue spalle, continuava a lamentarsi del fatto che non si fosse ancora mosso – e cominciò a salire verso l’alto. Arrivato in cima, aveva il respiro irregolare e la fronte imperlata di sudore. L’istruttore si scusò con i due iniziati e li lasciò soli, per andare a parlare con un gruppetto di Intrepidi armati ad un centinaio di metri da loro. Liam e Louis, non sapendo di preciso cosa fare, cominciarono a guardarsi intorno. E il castano dagli occhi azzurri, in fin dei conti, dovette ammettere che la recinzione non era un poi così brutto posto come aveva sempre pensato._  
_Louis si appoggiò con gli avambracci alla ringhiera che gli arrivava quasi a metà torace. Guardò per un po’ la linea dell’orizzonte davanti a sé, mentre un venticello leggero gli accarezzava il viso e gli spostava qualche ciocca di capelli. Poi scese sempre più con lo sguardo, finché non si ritrovò a guardare sotto di sé. Un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena quando si accorse di quanto fosse in alto rispetto al livello del terreno. Stava quasi per staccarsi dalla ringhiera per fare altro quando notò, accanto a dei cespugli poco distanti dalla recinzione, qualcuno seduto per terra e tutto rannicchiato su se stesso. Aguzzò la vista e lo scoprì intento a passarsi una mano sulla guancia, come se stesse mandando via lacrime appena versate._  
_« Io... » borbottò Louis « ... Penso di aver dimenticato una cosa alla camionetta. Vado a prenderla »._  
_Liam, che non sembrava essersi accorto di nulla, annuì senza dire niente._  
_Muovendosi rapidamente – ma non troppo per non destare sospetti attraverso il suo comportamento – , Louis scese per la scala a pioli, cercando di metterci meno tempo possibile. Saltò gli ultimi due pioli, lasciandosi cadere verso il basso ed atterrando perfettamente in piedi. Ci impiegò un po’ a trovare un modo per uscire dalla parte opposta della recinzione da cui era entrato e, quando ci riuscì, si assicuro che nessuno sulla cima lo vedesse sgattaiolare in direzione dei cespugli._  
_« Ehi, tutto bene? Ero sulla recinzione e ti ho visto qua tutto solo, volevo assicurarmi che fosse tutto okay » domandò rivolto al ragazzo che ormai era a pochi passi._  
_Quest’ultimo sobbalzò ed alzò la testa, in modo che Louis potesse notare il bel modo in cui i tanti ricci castani gli incorniciavano il viso. Poi i suoi occhi si sgranarono, quasi avesse appena avuto un faccia a faccia con un fantasma, e tornò a tenere la testa bassa._  
_« Guarda che non ti mangio » provò a rassicurarlo il castano dagli occhi azzurri. « Non ancora, almeno »._  
_L’altro scoppiò a ridere in modo sguaiato come avesse appena sentito dire la cosa più divertente dell’intero universo, tant’è che dovette coprirsi la bocca con una mano. Anche Louis rise, più che altro per il modo di ridere del ragazzo seduto a terra che per quello che lui stesso aveva detto._  
_« Sei divertente » confessò poi il ragazzo riccio. La sua voce era profonda e per alcuni tratti roca, in netto contrasto con il viso che conservava ancora qualche lineamento tondeggiante tipico dell’infanzia._  
_Louis piegò gli angoli della bocca all’insù, non avendo idea di cosa poter dire di preciso. Poi rimase a guardarlo, mentre la tristezza tornava ad impadronirsi di lui. « Cosa c’è che non va? » gli venne spontaneo domandare._  
_« Io... Vengo sempre rimproverato da tutti, nei Pacifici. Sono un iniziato e ogni tanto mi capita di farmi ancora prendere dalla rabbia – cosa che non dovrei fare, lo so bene – e tutti mi rimproverano, dicendomi che se non mi impegno a controllare la mia rabbia, non diventerò mai un Pacifico e dovrò unirmi agli Esclusi. Mi fanno sentire terribilmente demoralizzato » ammise tutto d’un fiato._  
_Louis comprendeva alla perfezione il modo in cui l’altro si sentiva. Non era per niente facile adattarsi ai modi di vivere e di fare di una fazione diversa rispetto a quella d’origine._  
_« Sono sicuro che si sbagliano. Diventerai un ottimo Pacifico, magari un giorno ti eleggeranno addirittura capofazione »._  
_« Grazie. Avevo bisogno di sentirmi dire che qualcuno crede in me, anche se si tratta di un perfetto sconosciuto »._  
_Il castano dagli occhi azzurri porse una mano verso di lui. « Mi chiamo Louis, piacere »._  
_« Harry, piacere mio » rispose l’altro ragazzo._  
_Louis rimase per un attimo incantato dal modo in cui aveva fatto roteare le due erre presenti nel nome sulla lingua. Stava per chiedere altro al ragazzo che aveva di fronte, ma venne distratto dalla voce di Liam, che lo stava chiamando in lontananza._  
_« D-devo andare... » fece e si ritrovò a dispiacersene: avrebbe voluto passare ancora un altro po_ _’_ _di tempo in compagnia di Harry._  
_Il riccio accennò un sorriso, anche se non troppo convinto. « Grazie per aver passato questi ultimi minuti in mia compagnia. Mi sono divertito »._  
_« Anche io » e Louis si voltò, per andare verso la voce che l_ _’_ _aveva chiamato._  
_Camminò velocemente, senza voltarsi indietro – perché sentiva che se l_ _’_ _avesse fatto non avrebbe esitato a ritornare da Harry – , e raggiunse Liam, che lo stava aspettando ai piedi della recinzione con entrambe le mani sui fianchi. Spontaneamente ridacchiò della sua posizione, così come dell_ _’_ _espressione che aveva dipinta sul viso, perché poteva essere definita in qualunque modo, tranne che minacciosa._  
_« Parlare con un Pacifico? Sul serio, Louis? » lo rimproverò._  
_« Aveva solo bisogno di una mano, nient_ _’_ _altro! » sbottò il castano dagli occhi azzurri. Proprio non la comprendeva quella stupida regola secondo cui due individui, appartenenti a fazioni diverse, non potevano interagire tra loro tranne che per casi del tutto eccezionali. Cosa c’era di così terribile nel lasciare che accadesse?_  
_«_ La fazione prima del sangue _» Liam gli rammentò il motto su cui si ergeva la loro società, quello che Louis tanto odiava « E fossi in te, ringrazierei che Amar fosse troppo impegnato a chiacchierare per accorgersi di quello che tu, nel frattempo, stavi combinando »._  
_Siccome odiava dover litigare con l_ _’amico, Louis lasciò perdere la discussione venutasi a creare. S’incamminò verso la camionetta, aprì la portiera e si sedette sul sedile, ignorando Liam che continuava a chiamarlo da fuori. E mentre era lì, realizzò che il giro alla recinzione non era poi stato così terribile come l’aveva immaginato inizialmente._

 

* * *

  
Zayn aveva le gambe stese sopra quelle di Liam e lo stava ascoltando con attenzione mentre quello gli raccontava la sua mattinata. Con una mano gli accarezzò distrattamente la spalla ed il braccio, poi cominciò a tracciare disegni astratti sulla sua schiena, facendolo rabbrividire appena. In risposta, l’altro si abbassò su di lui e premette le labbra sul punto in cui il collo si trasformava in petto. L’iniziato lo spinse via ridacchiando, perché gli aveva fatto il solletico. Nessuno dei due si era mai sentito più a proprio agio di quel momento, seduti sul divano di pelle nera, a parlare del più e del meno senza alcuna preoccupazione riguardo tutto quello che si trovava fuori dall’appartamento dell’istruttore.  
« È un peccato che tu non sia potuto venire alla recinzione con noi, oggi » disse Zayn. Gli accarezzò il labbro inferiore con il pollice, prestando massima attenzione al suo movimento.  
« Te l’ho già detto – Liam gli baciò una guancia – sono stato bloccato tutta la mattina – poi fu il turno del naso – al Centro di Controllo – ed infine delle labbra – , altrimenti sarei venuto ».  
« Lo so, è che ho sentito la tua mancanza » borbottò l’iniziato. Le sue guance si colorarono appena di rosso, mentre si stendeva sul divano, appoggiando le spalle contro il bracciolo. « Sono così abituato a vederti tutti i giorni, che non farlo per una mattina mi ha fatto sentire disorientato ».  
Liam lo prese per i fianchi e lo tirò verso di sé per farlo mettere più comodo. « Beh, ora sono qui. Direi che un modo per risolvere questo problema possiamo trovarlo » sussurrò, alzandogli la canotta e scoprendogli la pancia piatta.  
« Dici? » Zayn giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli dell’altro, rigirandosela in maniera distratta tra le dita.  
« Mmh mh ».  
L’istruttore si chinò ancora una volta su di lui per baciargli la pelle appena sotto l’ombelico. Fece uscire il bottone dei jeans dall’asola ed abbassò lentamente la zip. Infilò una mano al di sotto della canotta e risalì fino ai pettorali, per poi ridiscendere seguendo la linea dritta del fianco. Puntellandosi con braccia e mani, Zayn si tirò su e si ritrovò seduto sulle cosce di Liam.  
« Come ti sembra questo modo di risolvere il problema? » mormorò quest’ultimo, avvicinandolo di più a sé con una mano nella parte bassa della sua schiena.  
« Perfetto » rispose l’iniziato. Le loro bocche erano così vicine che, nel parlare, si sfiorarono.  
Fu Liam ad annullare la microscopica distanza che c’era. Lo baciò piano, assaporando al meglio quelle labbra che non aveva più toccato da quasi ventiquattro ore, ormai. Da sopra la canotta gli sfiorò un capezzolo, che divenne immediatamente turgido. Senza interrompere il bacio, Zayn si sistemò a cavalcioni su di lui. Gli strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti, tirandolo appena verso di sé; gli mordicchiò la linea netta della mascella. Poggiò la bocca appena dischiusa sul collo e gli leccò sia la porzione di pelle al di sotto dell’orecchio che l’orecchio. Si sfilò la maglietta, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento, e subito Liam gli baciò lo stomaco, per poi tracciare con la punta della lingua una linea immaginaria sulla sua pelle.  
L’istruttore intrufolò una mano nei jeans dell’altro, già aperti in precedenza. Cominciò a massaggiarlo lentamente, mentre tornavano a baciarsi e l’iniziato spingeva il bacino contro la mano che pian piano gli stava donando piacere. Dopo poco, quest’ultimo decise di ricambiare il favore: scivolò di poco all’indietro sulle cosce del castano e gli mise un palmo aperto sul cavallo dei pantaloni, sfregandolo su di esso con forza. Pian piano, iniziò a gemergli in bocca, del tutto incapace di trattenersi. In un piccolo attimo di pausa, Zayn lo liberò dalla maglia. Si alzò in piedi e con labbra, lingua e denti seguì ogni linea più marcata del torso di Liam, scendendo sempre più verso il basso ad ogni bacio, leccata o morso. Gli abbassò i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia – il castano lo aiutò alzando di poco i fianchi dal divano – , in compagnia dei boxer. Si inginocchiò sul pavimento, gli stampò un bacio sul bassoventre, dopodiché glielo prese in bocca. Iniziò subito a succhiarlo, chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi di più su quello che le sue orecchie e la sua bocca percepivano. Liam lo osservò per un attimo, poi reclinò la testa all’indietro sullo schienale del divano. Quando tornò a guardarlo, fremette per lo sguardo lussurioso che il ragazzo con la testa tra le sue gambe gli lanciò al di sotto delle lunghe ciglia nere.  
L’iniziato si staccò da lui e si rialzò in piedi. Spinse i jeans giù per i fianchi, seguiti dai boxer. Poi si inginocchiò ancora sul pavimento, con i palmi poggiati sulle cosce e la testa appena inclinata verso l’alto. Guardò Liam, il quale comprese immediatamente quello che l’altro stava tentando di comunicargli e si mise in piedi; Zayn dischiuse le labbra e tirò fuori la lingua, in attesa. Il castano si avvicinò e gli poggiò la punta dell’erezione sulla lingua. Poi si spinse lentamente dentro la sua bocca, mentre l’altro lo accoglieva per la seconda volta. Riprese a succhiare, cercando e trovando il contatto visivo con l’istruttore dal basso della sua posizione, mentre quello gli metteva una mano dietro la testa per dettargli il ritmo.  
« Zayn, fermati » mormorò Liam dopo non molto. Stava iniziando a percepire quello strano e denso calore – che ormai non sentiva da un po’ – spargersi per lo stomaco.  
Aiutò il ragazzo ad alzarsi dal pavimento e poi lo baciò, avvicinando quanto più possibile i loro corpi nudi. Spostandosi all’indietro, si risedette sul divano e portò Zayn con sé, che si sistemò di nuovo a cavalcioni su di lui. L’iniziato fece ondeggiare il bacino, sentendo l’erezione dell’altro sfiorarlo piacevolmente. Poi, appoggiandosi con le mani allo schienale del divano, strisciò la propria erezione sulla pancia di quello sotto di lui, gemendo. Quando si riabbassò, lo fece piano per permettere la penetrazione. Prima di iniziare a muoversi, rimase fermo qualche istante, a fissare Liam dritto negli occhi. Poi iniziò a salire e a scendere, facendo lavorare i muscoli delle cosce. Si muoveva a ritmo con il suo respiro, sempre più affannato. Intrecciò le mani dietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. L’istruttore lo lasciò fare, godendo di lui da sotto, con una mano a stringere la pelle nera del divano e reclinando di tanto in tanto la testa all’indietro. Solo nella frazione di secondo in cui si fermò, lo prese per i fianchi e cominciò a spingersi in lui con forza e velocità.  
Zayn decise di cambiare posizione, distendendosi di schiena sul divano, appoggiando la testa sul bracciolo. Liam lo sovrastò, posizionandosi con il bacino alla perfezione tra le sue gambe, ed entrò in lui di nuovo. Messi in quella maniera, era più facile per tutti e due sentire come la carne dell’iniziato si allargava e si contraeva sotto le spinte dell’istruttore. Quest’ultimo si abbassò piano, alla ricerca della bocca dell’altro, che trovò senza troppi sacrifici. Le loro labbra socchiuse si sfiorarono appena. Nell’istante in cui Liam fermò i suoi movimenti per riprendere fiato – che ormai era sempre più corto ed affannato – , Zayn gli premette i palmi sul petto e lo spinse all’indietro. Entrambi sorrisero e ridacchiarono, mentre la pelle umida di sudore di Liam veniva a contatto con la pelle del divano. Si baciarono per un po’, facendo scontrare denti e lingue senza esclusione di colpi. Ci fu uno schiocco sonoro quando si separarono. Poi l’iniziato prese in mano le redini della situazione senza attendere altro tempo. Dopo essersi alzato in piedi, si mise sopra Liam, si passò una sua gamba intorno al bacino prendendola da sotto il ginocchio e si spinse lentamente in lui.  
« Sei così… stretto » gli sussurrò all’orecchio, prima di baciarglielo e farlo fremere.  
Una volta che l’istruttore si fu abituato alla sua presenza, iniziò a muoversi. E Liam dovette ammettere a se stesso che sapeva muoversi dannatamente bene con il bacino, seguendo un ritmo costante, senza mai interromperlo. Solo sul finale divenne tutto più veloce e più secco, per mirare all’orgasmo, che non tardò a giungere per nessuno dei due.  
« Vieni qui » Liam lo invitò accanto a sé, facendogli spazio sul divano.  
Zayn gli si stese accanto. Si strinsero l’uno all’altro, guardandosi negli occhi senza dire alcuna parola perché qualunque cosa sarebbe parsa superflua.  
« Forse ti amo » disse l’iniziato, squarciando il silenzio.  
« Forse? » fece il castano. Aveva sollevato appena un sopracciglio, confuso.  
L’altro ridacchio. « Okay, senza “forse”. Ti amo ».  
All’udire quelle parole, Liam temette che il cuore potesse schizzargli fuori dal petto da un momento all’altro e Zayn dovette accorgersene, perché gli baciò il petto proprio all’altezza di quell’organo, come se volesse intimargli di restare dov’era perché altrove non sarebbe servito a nulla. Stava per rispondergli, dicendo che lo amava anche lui, quando l’insistente bussare di qualcuno alla porta di casa lo interruppe, rovinando completamente il magico momento che si era venuto a creare. Si alzò e, indossati nient’altro che i pantaloni, andò ad aprire, trovando dall’altra parte una versione di Louis con i capelli scompigliati ed il fiato corto.  
« Lo sanno » Louis quasi urlò, « Sanno della vostra Divergenza ».

  
  
  
**III**  
_**And I don’t know where I’m going but I know is gonna be a long time.**_

  
Zayn temeva che la testa potesse esplodergli da un momento all’altro. Quelle ultime ore erano state terribilmente caotiche e cercare di continuare a vivere come se nulla fosse accaduto si era rivelato molto più snervante di quanto credesse. Liam glielo aveva consigliato, per evitare di attirare dell’inutile attenzione su di sé, ma farlo non si dimostrato così facile come a dirsi. Si permise di tirare un sospiro di sollievo solo quando raggiunse il dormitorio. Si mise sul letto, appoggiando la schiena alla testiera e tirando le ginocchia al petto. Le suole degli anfibi che aveva ai piedi sporcarono la coperta di fango, ma non se ne preoccupò: con molte probabilità non avrebbe passato un’altra notte in quel letto.  
La porta del dormitorio si spalancò ed entrarono diversi iniziati, intenti a parlare tra loro. Tra questi c’erano anche Eric e Niall e quest’ultimo camminò veloce verso il suo letto, che era ancora quello accanto a quello di Zayn. Lo tenne d’occhio per un po’, intuendo facilmente che l’altro avesse qualcosa che non andava, ma non aprì bocca. Rimase in silenzio, in attesa che fosse lui a confidarsi. Poi la porta si aprì di nuovo e dietro di essa apparve Louis, il quale si guardò intorno prima di individuare la figura di Zayn seduta e raggomitolata sul letto. Subito s’incamminò nella sua direzione con falcate ampie, ignorando le occhiate confuse – cosa ci faceva un capofazione nel dormitorio degli iniziati? – che molti gli stavano lanciando.  
« Devo parlarti » gli disse una volta che gli fu di fronte.  
Il ragazzo, a quelle parole, sembrò ridestarsi dal suo stato di trance. Annuì e seguì il castano fuori dal dormitorio. Mentre attraversava la stanza, si voltò istintivamente verso Eric e lo scoprì a guardarlo, con un ghigno sulla faccia che non prometteva nulla di buono. Camminarono dritto per dritto lungo il corridoio, fino a quando il capofazione non svoltò alla sua destra, in un vicolo secondario e senz’alcuna uscita.  
« Ho una notizia buona ed una cattiva. Quella buona è che ho trovato un modo per far scappare te e Liam dalla fazione. Quella cattiva è che, per farlo, dovrete fingervi morti ».  
Zayn aggrottò le sopracciglia, non capendo. Come potevano fingersi morti senza qualcuno se ne accorgesse? E poi perché il castano stava comprendendo nel suo discorso anche Liam?  
Per rispondere al primo dei quesiti inespressi, il capofazione estrasse dalla tasca interna della giacca di pelle due fiale che l’altro non aveva mai visto prima di quel momento. « Siero paralizzante » spiegò. « Diminuisce i battiti cardiaci ed irrigidisce i muscoli del corpo… Il miglior modo per fingere la propria morte, in pratica ».  
« Credo sia stato Eric a fare la spia » confessò l’iniziato. Da quando l’aveva visto ghignare non era riuscito a non pensare a quella possibilità.  
« Ormai non ha più importanza » gli fece notare Louis « Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è assicurarci che tu e Liam riuscitare a scappare dalla fazione il prima possibile. Se dovesse succedervi qualcosa, non me lo perdonerei mai ».  
« Ma perché dovrebbe venire anche Liam? Sono io il Divergente, qui ».  
Il capofazione si stupì nel sentire quelle parole. « Vuoi dirmi che non ti ha mai detto di essere un Divergente? » esclamò.  
L’altro negò con la testa.  
« Come pensavi che conoscesse tutto quello che sa? »  
« Per sentito dire? » tentò Zayn.  
« Nessuno nasconde la Divergenza di qualcun altro in questa società, a meno che qualcuno di molto vicino a lui o lui stesso non sia Divergente ».  
Il ragazzo annuì. E poi si diede dello stupido per non essere arrivato prima a quella soluzione.  
« Ora torna nel dormitorio. Ci vediamo tra mezz’ora sul fondo dello strapiombo. E non fare parola di questo con nessuno, per nessuna ragione al mondo ».  
« Non posso abbandonare Niall senza dirgli nulla! » si lamentò Zayn « È il mio unico amico! »  
« Non possiamo nemmeno rischiare di essere scoperti! » rilanciò Louis.  
« Non posso sparire così dalla sua vita, senza alcun motivo apparente ».  
Il capofazione sospirò. « Sei certo di poterti fidare di lui? »  
« Tu eri certo di poterti fidare di Liam la prima volta che l’hai fatto? »  
Lasciando quella domanda senza risposta, Zayn ritornò al dormitorio. Attraversò l’intera stanza e fece cenno a Niall di seguirlo. Uscirono dalla piccola porta laterale, quella che conduceva alla mensa. Non appena si richiuse, Zayn abbracciò il biondo di slancio, senza dire una parola.  
« Sto per andarmene dalla fazione, Niall » gli annunciò quando posero fine all’abbraccio.  
« Cosa? Perché? »  
L’altro tentennò un po’ prima di dargli una risposta, sentendo nella testa la voce di Louis chiedergli ancora una volta se fosse certo di potersi fidare del biondo. « Io... Sono un Divergente e lo sanno. Entro sera arriverà qualcuno ad uccidermi se non me ne vado. Ci tenevo a dirtelo perché sei mio amico e ti voglio bene ».  
Ma Niall non lo stava più ascoltando perché alla parola _“Divergente”_ il suo sguardo si era fatto assente e la sua mente aveva cominciato a riproporgli ricordi che lui aveva rinchiuso in un cassetto remoto per troppo tempo.

 

* * *

  
_Maura prese in braccio suo figlio e corse su per le scale. Il bambino le strinse le braccia al collo, non capendo quel suo comportamento strano. Arrivata al piano superiore della casa, la donna si infilò nella camera da letto e chiuse la porta a chiave con doppia mandata. Mise il bambino seduto sul letto e gli si inginocchio davanti. Si asciugò le due lacrime che le stavano rigando le guance con il dorso della mano._  
_« Amore, la mamma starà via per un po’ di tempo, okay? Ci sono delle persone che hanno bisogno di lei e che sono venute a prenderla. Tu rimani qui, qualunque cosa succeda, me lo prometti? »_  
_Il bambino annuì. Mentre la madre gli parlava aveva cominciato a piangere, senza nemmeno accorgersene._  
_La donna fece in tempo a baciare il figlio sulla fronte, prima che la porta venisse sfondata e due uomini vestiti di nero entrassero nella stanza. La presero per le braccia e la sollevarono da terra, per poi trascinarla via con loro._  
_Al contrario di quanto promesso, il bambino andò dietro ai due uomini che stavano portando via la sua mamma. Li seguì fin fuori casa, dove li vide spingerla nel retro di un furgone insieme ad un altro paio di persone che abitavano nelle case adiacenti._  
_« Niall, ritorna subito dentro! » urlò Maura con la voce rotta dalle lacrime, vedendo suo figlio in strada._  
_La figlia maggiore dei loro vicini di casa, si avvicinò al bambino e lo prese in braccio. Questo si dimenò per liberarsi, ma lei lo strinse con più forza al suo petto._  
_« Mamma! Mamma! » strillò Niall, tendendo le braccia verso la donna sul furgone, mentre gli stessi uomini di prima salivano a bordo e mettevano in moto._  
_« La mamma ti ama tanto, Niall... Non dimenticartelo mai »._  
_Quelle furono le ultime parole che il bambino biondo si sentì dire dalla propria mamma. Solo diversi anni dopo comprese che quegli uomini vestiti di nero l’avevano portata con loro perché avevano scoperto la sua Divergenza._

 

* * *

  
« Niall? Va tutto bene? » Zayn lo prese per una spalla e cominciò a scuoterlo, preoccupato perché l’altro non gli rispondeva più.  
Il biondo si ridestò dai suoi pensieri sbattendo le palpebre per un paio di volte. « Ti aiuterò a scappare. Ero solo un bambino quando hanno portato via mia madre e non credo di poter sopportare di nuovo quel dolore atroce che ho sentito all’altezza del cuore per tanti anni ».  
« Anche lei era Divergente? » venne spontaneo dire all’altro.  
« Sì. Ed io non ho fatto nulla per impedire che la portassero via » Niall aveva gli occhi lucidi e guardò in alto per cercare di non scoppiare a piangere « Se solo avessi saputo cosa fare... »  
Questa volta fu il biondo ad abbracciare l’altro ragazzo, nascondendo il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Zayn lo trattenne a sé, accarezzandogli la schiena fino a quando non riuscì a tranquillizzarsi ed il suo respiro tornò sulla normale frequenza.  
« Ora è meglio andare: Louis e Liam mi stanno aspettando sul fondo dello strapiombo ».  
I due ragazzi s’incamminarono verso il luogo di ritrovo. Attraversarono il dormitorio e il Pozzo, poi superarono la porticina di ferro in un angolo buio di quest’ultimo – l’avevano scoperta per puro caso non molte settimane prima, durante un giro senza meta per il quartiere – e scesero lungo la ripida scala a chiocciola al di là di quella. Giunti sul fondo, trovarono Louis e Liam ad attenderli sulla stretta riva che costeggiava il fiume.  
L’istruttore degli iniziati si avvicinò a loro ed accarezzò il volto di Zayn. Era felice che fosse ancora vivo ed il suo gesto lo lasciò intendere facilmente.  
« Allora, il siero ha una durata massima di mezz’ora » disse Louis mentre, contando sull’aiuto di Niall, stava preparando le due siringhe con cui avrebbe iniettato il siero nel collo dei due Divergenti. « E sono certo che vi troveranno prima di mezz’ora, perché c’è sempre qualche Intrepido che si prende un po’ di tempo per guardare in fondo allo strapiombo ».  
« E poi cosa succederà? » chiese Zayn.  
« Ci legheranno » Liam si intromise nel discorso « E ci tireranno su fino al Pozzo, poi ci porteranno in una piccola saletta dove mettono tutti gli Intrepidi che decidono di farla finita e ci lasceranno lì. Dovremmo aspettare che l’effetto del siero finisca, prima di poter scappare ».  
« Dove andremo? »  
« Prenderemo il treno e andremo fino alla fine dei binari, dove Harry ci aspetta con il camion dei Pacifici per portarci il più lontano possibile. Questo è quanto ».  
« Questo è quanto » ripeté Louis.  
Senza dire altro, i due castani si abbracciarono. Si strinsero forte l’uno all’altro, come non avevano mai fatto prima di quel momento.  
« Sarà un vero schifo mandare avanti questa fazione senza di te » ammise quello con gli occhi azzurri, parlando con il viso nascosto nella maglietta dell’altro.  
« È per questo che conto che tu ci raggiunga il prima possibile » rispose Liam.  
« Lo farò » gli promise Louis « Anzi, lo faremo » e lanciò un’occhiata a Niall, che annuì.  
Zayn abbracciò prima il biondo e poi quello che sarebbe rimasto a guidare la fazione degli Intrepidi ancora per un po’. L’aria intorno ai quattro era carica di commozione, ma nessuno pianse perché sapevano che prima o poi si sarebbero rincontrati, anche se non sapevano quanto a lungo avrebbero dovuto aspettare. Finito il momento dei saluti e delle promesse, Louis si preoccupò di iniettare il siero paralizzante ai due ragazzi prossimi alla fuga e poi, in compagnia di Niall risalì la scala a chiocciola per tornare alla sua vita di sempre all’interno della fazione.  
Il siero non impiegò molto ad entrare in circolo, bloccando pian piano tutti i muscoli di Liam e di Zayn, i quali caddero a peso morto lungo la riva. Non passò molto prima che qualcuno, proprio come aveva previsto Louis, li notasse dalla cima dello strapiombo e li credesse morti. Alcuni Intrepidi si preoccuparono di legarli con funi grosse e spesse, mentre altri di tirarli su fino al Pozzo. Nessuno si preoccupò di controllare che fossero davvero morti, così come non diedero peso al fatto che nessuno dei due fosse ferito – se si fossero davvero gettati dalla cima avrebbero riportato qualche ferita o qualche arto rotto. Li trasportarono nella saletta di cui aveva parlato Liam e li abbandonarono lì. Quando l’effetto dei siero svanì, Liam e Zayn si misero in piedi e si liberarono delle corde, per poi scappare dalla fazione senza farsi vedere da nessuno. Raggiunsero di corsa i binari ed aspettarono l’arrivo del treno. Saltarono su uno dei primi vagoni disponibili e solo a quel punto si permisero di rilassarsi, sedendosi sul pavimento con la schiena appoggiata contro la parete.  
« Ce l’abbiamo fatta » commentò Liam.  
« Già » rispose Zayn.  
Il castano passò un braccio intorno alle spalle dell’altro e lo tirò verso di sé, guidandolo in modo da fargli mettere la testa sulla sua spalla, non prima di avergli baciato delicatamente la fronte.  
« Non mi hai mai detto di essere Divergente anche tu. Perché? »  
« Avrei voluto farlo più di una volta, credimi. Ma poi ho cominciato a credere che dirtelo fosse superluo, che ormai l’avessi capito da solo… Evidentemente mi sbagliavo ».  
« Non ha più importanza, ormai » sussurrò Zayn e socchiuse gli occhi.  
Liam gli sfiorò la spalla e il braccio, tracciando linee astratte sulla sua pelle con la punta dei polpastrelli. Il cuore gli batteva nel petto come un forsennato e si mordicchiò le labbra più di una volta, domandandosi se quello fosse il momento adatto per dirgli quello che sentiva. Poi realizzò che non c’era un momento adatto per dire quello che si prova e che quelle erano cose che andavano fatte senza pensarci troppo su.  
« Ti amo » fece, rispondendo a quello che l’altro gli aveva detto ormai diverse ore prima, anche se lui aveva l’impressione che fosse passato molto di più dopo tutti gli avvenimenti di cui erano stati protagonisti.  
Zayn alzò la testa, lo guardò e gli sorrise, per poi baciarlo di slancio.  
Nel mentre, il treno stava continuando la sua corsa verso la fine dei binari. Non sapevano dove li avrebbe portati, né cosa avrebbero trovato una volta lì. Sapevano solo che non sarebbero mai più tornati indietro.


End file.
